Five Night's at Freddy's: The Horror Attraction
by EnlightenShadow
Summary: Foxy awakens in a building he seems to barely recognize. When he decides to search around, he starts to remember everything that has happened to him. Memories will be gathered, and Foxy doesn't know if he can handle the world around him. Will he be crushed under the weight of his own memory? (Prologue is in the first Chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Foxy activated when he heard the crackling sounds. Light raged through the building, and Foxy realized it was a fire. Oh my god! What's going on!? Foxy leaped to his feet, and awoke Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"Get up!" He shouted, "There's a fire!"

Foxy ran out into the hall, and noticed that all the other animatronics (other than Bonbon) were already running to escape. But Foxy noticed one thing, each animatronic wasn't afraid. Calm, even. But Foxy didn't care, whether they planned it or not, he was going to escape.

The only thing he knew was that Mangle was taken yesterday to be scrapped. This left the hole in his heart that he thought would never be filled. But he ignored it, in his panic to get out. To just get out.

Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were behind him, running to the exit. Then they looked at Fazbear, who was at the exit. He gave a good shake of his head, in saying no.

"You will not escape," He said, Fazbear's eye's were turning black.

Then Fazbear knocked a support beam down. The entire building started to crumble, and the fire raged around the animatronics.

Foxy looked for a way to escape, but realized there was none. He sat down, accepting his fate. That dream about leaving, in the truck, all gone. None of that was real. Just the sad reality that he would die tonight in a rage of flames.

Before Foxy felt the flames burn around him, he noticed two things.

The first.

Bonnie was missing.

The second.

Someone, or something, was looking around the corner in the hallway. His white pupils staring deep at Foxy. He ought to know who that was, but there was no memory of the animatronic that stared at him, other than it had golden-like ears and his eye's. Those eye's that always followed Foxy.

**Chapter One**

You'll_ never run._

_You'll never escape _him_._

He _has always followed you._

_And you have always followed _him_._

_Yet you know that, don't you?_

Foxy opened his eyes, and looked around. Something was wrong.

He should be dead, his soul was burned in the fire. The fire…

Foxy stood, and felt more lightweight than before. Reaching into his tattered cloth, he pulled out a pocket watch. It was stuck on 2:45. The time the fire started.

_Why do I feel as if a weight has been lifted off me?_ Foxy thought, and walked around. Then he looked at his hook, and realized it was black. Charcoal. _What is this?_

The building was dark, and the camera's Foxy saw were hidden camera's. The blended in well. He looked at a clock on the wall, which was still working, thankfully. It read-

12:52 a.m. - 17 June, 2017.

_How long was I… gone for?_ Foxy searched for the right term. _Thirty years? Jeez, so why am I back now?_

So Foxy searched the building, which seemed to only have one true path. When he got to the end, he realized there was a security office. In the corner of the room, as he searched, he realized there was a box of parts. The boxes were full of animatronic parts. One was his arm, with the hook. Foxy checked his right arm again, in horror, and found that his hook was still there.

_What is this place?_

Foxy searched the office, to find nothing. The only other thing he saw was the "Toy Foxy" mask, which he knew wasn't Mangle's. Besides, Mangle was spare parts now.

_Mangle…_

Then Foxy went into the hall, and sat down. He felt… tired. Which was highly unusual. Since he was an animatronic, he shouldn't really get tired.

Then Foxy noticed a sign.

WELCOME TO THE HORROR ATTRACTION

For only $4.99, get the scare of a lifetime, right here, at Freddy Fazbear's Horror Attraction!

Coming Soon!

Five Weeks until we open, so keep on your toes.

Who knows? They may be watching!

Foxy stared at it for awhile.

_Horror attraction? You mean, a haunted house that kids would go to to get crappy scares that weren't worth it?_

Foxy stood again, thinking to himself, _Maybe, just maybe, the others were awoken to?_

So Foxy searched and searched. But he came up with nothing, there was no one. He was alone.

_Am I doomed to a life of this? Just loneliness?_ Foxy started to doubt why he was awoken. Maybe he was in heaven or hell, or in purgatory, waiting until his fate was decided.

But that didn't seem right, and Foxy closed his eye's, willing this nightmare to end.


	2. Friend

After the first night, someone else appeared. Foxy followed whoever it was, and he realized the shape.

Freddy had come, and he looked worse than before.

His body was just charcoal, and his eye's were that of white pupil's. Black eyes with the white pupil's. Foxy couldn't exactly remember what that meant, but he grabbed Freddy's shoulder with his hook. But his hook went right through, and a voice echoed. "Oh, no Foxy. You can't touch him. Only speak. He will turn."

The voice was eerily familiar, and Foxy couldn't put his mind to think of the name. Not that it mattered at the moment.

But as a precaution, he decided it was better to study Freddy, and he did. Freddy searched the building, unbeknownst to Freddy, was that Foxy was watching. Freddy was already getting over the fact that he was back apparently, and so Foxy decided it was safe.

"Freddy!" He called out.

Freddy turned around, and smiled. "Foxy!" They hugged

, and Freddy then asked, "Where are we?" Foxy frowned. The one question he couldn't answer.

"I don't really know, Freddy," He said.

Freddy then turned around, and when he went back to look at Foxy, his eye's were a different white. Something was different anyway. And a smile was more creepy than he thought Freddy could pull off. The burned look all over Freddy made it even worse, and if Foxy had a heart, it would've skipped a beat.

"Good, Foxy," A voice that wasn't Freddy's said. "Now feel what you did to me!"

Pain shot through Foxy's body. It was everywhere yet nowhere. Foxy fell to the floor, and a vision flashed in his mind.

It was a golden bunny animatronic, during the fire that caused Foxy and his friends to be trapped. It stood, smiling around the corner. Foxy remembered now, _but where did that animatronic come from?_

The Freddy animatronic then jumped into his face, and disappeared. The white flash disoriented Foxy quickly. _What is happening?_

Foxy stood, waiting for something else to happen. Another voice went through the halls.

"Oh, Foxy!" It said, "You and your friends are no longer the monsters! _I_ am the monster here! And you will _help_ me!"

The voice was new to Foxy, and he ran. His panic rising. _Where do I go? I need to hide, to think!_

Foxy found a small closet, and jumped inside.

Thoughts racing, soul pounding.

_What happened to my soul? I only have… Wait, I still have two. One is… I don't really know what's going on here, but I need answers._

Foxy was alone. Alone in the building with a crazy supernatural force out to get him.

_Golden? No, that voice wasn't him. Or…_ Foxy couldn't remember. Everything was going so different, his memory mostly erased except for Mangle and the last moment's of his animatronic life coming to an end in a blaze of fire. _Golden's voice is deeper, right? This one is higher, and the new one that I definitely don't recognize was the one that said that _he _was the monster, not I._

Foxy contemplated the situation, and closed his eyes for deep sleep that was to come.


	3. Points of View

_Yet, there seems to be movement, it's like it was always there. Something was always watching me._

The animatronic looked around, hoping to see signs of someone they would automatically recognize. But they came up with nothing, and so the animatronic got up, and walked around. The body was like spaghetti, and moved around very weirdly.

The animatronic caught it's foot onto a tile.

"Ouch," She exclaimed quietly. _This is weird, I feel it like it was pain._ She thought to herself.

She continued down the hall, looking for anything, anyone she recognized. But nothing came. Her memory only allowed one word and image to always appear. "Foxy…" She whispered. "Where are you?"

_Oh, Mangle, he is here, but he cannot see… yet._

Mangle didn't recognize this voice. Her memory still wasn't up to speed. Only Foxy could help her now.

_He won't see, he can't see that I will gather you all to do my work._

This was a different voice. One that Mangle couldn't even think of. It was a little deep, manly. _Maybe Foxy knows who it is…_ She thought. But the voice whispered into her head again, this time, a little more menacing.

_Oh, he has long since forgotten who I was. Did he tell you he murdered someone?_

Mangle gasped, "No!" She quickly closed her mouth, embarrassed even though she was pretty sure no one was in the building. She kept walking around, fixing her animatronic form to stand perfectly upright.

_Oh, yes. See, he killed me! He murdered me in cold blood! Now, Mangle, what kind of a person kills someone in cold blood?_

"A psychopath. A murderer," Mangle answered, hanging her head. "But, he can't have killed, it isn't like him!"

The supernatural force talking to her changed.

_That's enough from you,_ Mangle heard the voice "say". This one was familiar, and a small bit of panic rose in her chest. An unexplainable panic, like the force was something not to be reckoned with. It scared Mangle, and she longed for the comfort of Foxy. But the thought still crowded her mind.

_It's not possible, Foxy can't murder without reason… Right?_

The first voice came back again.

_He had no reason to kill me. I wasn't someone worth even killing. I only pissed off my boss, but that isn't enough for an animatronic to just kill me. He has his own mind from what I heard, and doesn't really care about what happens to the franchise. Which, I might add, ended years ago. You are in a horror attraction. _My _horror attraction._

Mangle walked throughout what the voice called it's horror attraction. She sat after her little investigation, right where Foxy was sitting. They couldn't see each other. They couldn't _see_ the truth.

Foxy sat down, and his head was throbbing painfully. _Headache needs to… go away…_ He thought. But his headache would not give any ground. So he ignored it, and listened to the voices. One was barely heard by him, but he knew who it was.

"A psychopath. A murderer," the voice said. The voice was female, and Foxy knew it was Mangle. _Why did she say that?_ Foxy thought, and perked his ears again. Nothing else came, and he couldn't pinpoint the location. It seemed right where he was, yet not existing. Foxy couldn't recognize the location.

But he remembered something else.

_A cold wind stirred outside. White eye's followed Foxy's every movement._

_Foxy himself already knew this, and planned to figure out who it was._

Foxy also got a glimpse of three arcade machines, and a shape that was twitching. Like it was in pain.

But those were the only memories to surface. _I need an answer. Something more,_ he thought. Then he stood up, directly in sync with Mangle. They still couldn't see each other. But they both knew they were in the same building. Foxy walked towards the lights that were in the second hallway.

Mangle walked into the dark.


	4. What Happens in the Horror Attraction

Foxy did not see what was going on. Only heard. He always heard two voices now whenever he paid attention. One was male, and the other was Mangle. Yet he never saw them, no matter how hard he searched.

_It seems I can't see them all. The supernatural forces have blocked my vision._

This was the conclusion Foxy came up with as to why he never saw the two who talked, and only heard. No new memories surfaced, and the only new thing was that when people came by during the day to build the attraction up, they never saw Foxy move around. They moved _through_ him, as if he wasn't there.

Like a ghost.

Every once in a while, he heard talk of plans. Someone was coming for the night shift next week. They planned to kill him using the others.

The others…

Who were the others?

Freddy?

Bonnie?

Chica?

The newer models?

Mangle was still unseen by Foxy, no where to be found. Yet everywhere to be heard. They were ghosts that haunted a place, where even the ghosts themselves didn't know there were others.

Foxy now only moved at night, and hiding in the closet when people came. He usually slept his way through the day, as he didn't like the sunlight that pierced even the entrances of the horror attraction. So Foxy still slept, and at night, listened for the sound of Mangle. Most nights, plans were made. Other night's, not even a piece of lint fell to the floor.

But after about another week of waiting, Foxy saw all he needed to see.

In a small room, an animatronic stood. It was broken, mangled to pieces. It was golden-brown without a true gold color. It just stood there, and Foxy gave closer inspection. The shape was familiar, and his memory was appearing in his mind. That smile he gave to someone. But Foxy himself knew it wasn't the normal smile that you would give a friend.

It was that of a victory that was long deserved. A revenge-fulfilled smile.

The shape he was looking at in the memory was the shape he was looking at now. Why did he smile at this animatronic? He looked at it's face, and it's eye's jumped wide open. Making Foxy jump backwards and land on his back. Those eye's stared at him from above. It was evil, it's presence was that of the… the…

What was that other evil that always seemed to elude Foxy's memory?

_The puppet!_ Foxy thought, happy to have remembered such a thing. Still unhappy at the animatronic that stood above him. It kept looking at him, it's gaze never leaving.

When Foxy stood up, it raised it's head, and then it moved. Faster than even Foxy could detect, he had Foxy on the wall, pinned. Something else appeared out of the shadows, and Foxy recognized the white mask on it's body instantly.

The puppet had arrived.

It was smiling an evil smile. And then, in a telepathic message that any could receive, it said.

_Oh, Springtrap, stop this nonsense. Let Foxy go, or I will make you_.

Foxy saw the fear in Springtrap's eye's. Then he released his hand, letting Foxy fall to the floor. But the evil intent Foxy saw was that of a killer. A murderer. But the bounds of his thoughts kept him on the puppet instead of the one it called "Springtrap."

The puppet eyed Foxy up and down. Then spoke in an actual voice, it's voice not high, but not low either.

"I am what you called 'the puppet' thirty years ago," it said. "But I am more than just a puppet. I am much more powerful, I have all the power needed to control the one _you_ killed." Foxy looked at the puppet in horror. _What does he mean, I killed someone?_

But the puppet wasn't finished. "The one you killed was the one I call Springtrap, which is how you killed him. His name is what defines his death. I know his real name, and he doesn't seem to remember. So I gave him a new name. Now, you are the one who killed him to help complete _my_ plan. You have no control here, and now you will see."

The puppet then touched Foxy's head. He felt himself feel a little heavier, and what he saw behind the puppet…

\ Freddy was unconscious.

Chica was unconscious.

Balloon Boy was unconscious.

But behind them was a white face, and one side was completely burned. It's eye's black with a white pupil, and the hatred directed at Foxy was that of pure evil.

Mangle was staring at him, and instead of love that filled her eye's, it was that of hatred. She wasn't pleased with Foxy, and Foxy knew the puppet did something.

The puppet shifted it's mask to give it that evil smile look. A laugh echoed in the room, and the light's around the area flickered. This gave the Mangle a deadly look, and Foxy started running. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to see his own love turned into a killing machine.

He heard Mangle climb the ceiling right behind him, the loud metal scraping the tile above. Foxy kept running, fearful of what Mangle would do if she caught up to him. He ran, and felt his breathing was just like it used to be. When he wasn't burned. When his friends didn't try to kill him. His breathing was just like his animatronic breathing. He didn't really need to.

So he ran until he realized he ran into the security office. No one was inside of course, and so he sat inside. A loud static sound came from right outside the window panes. The static was from Mangle's radio. Then the vent opened up, and there _he_ was.

Springtrap crawled through, ready to watch the events unfold in his white teeth smile.

Foxy was trapped, and Mangle was at the door, ready to attack.

"Mangle," Foxy started, as Mangle advanced. Her body shifting into what her original Toy Foxy form was. "M-M-Mangle, p-p-please…" Foxy stuttered. He didn't know what to say, and Mangle was still advancing him. Not even changing expression.

But her voice rang clear.

"You didn't need to kill," Mangle said. "He didn't-"

_Foxy's Memory_

"-deserve to die," Freddy said.

Chica and Foxy stared in amazement at what Freddy was talking about. Bonnie kept a straight face, although his expression changed only a little bit. He was still surprised.

"But, Freddy, he is just a security guard!" Chica cried to Freddy. "He never did anything!" Foxy could see Chica start tearing up, this was all new to her. The guard never deserved to die, he didn't do anything.

But Freddy wasn't finished.

"You want to know why? Because those security guards didn't save _us_! Our souls of the children will always be with us! They want vengeance! They want _death_ to the security!" Freddy lifted his fist into the air.

But Foxy didn't agree, and he walked towards Pirate Cove. "Sorry Cap'n, but I'm not joining your party tonight." Foxy sat in Pirate Cove, thinking of ways to stop Freddy from murdering a security guard. _But how? This was Freddy, he is my friend. Could I stop him, even if I wanted?_

That's when Foxy heard Golden's voice for the first time.

_Yes. You can if you want, but I agree with Freddy. That guard can die for all you guy's should care. I mean, no one would blame you, and you would be scott free!_

Foxy jumped at the new voice. He accidently dropped the pocket watch, and picked it up. The gold and silver still new and no scrapes. The sound drew Chica in, who was still crying. Even though they were animatronics, they could still produce tears that no one else could see.

Chica cried in Foxy's arms for awhile, and Foxy didn't know what to do.

Then Chica looked up, the fear showing in her eyes.

"Ho-How-How could F-F-Fr-Freddy do such-such a th-th-thing!?" She cried.

Chica had always loved Freddy, and her love almost made her do anything he wanted. But murder was taking things a little too far.

So Foxy didn't reply, and instead just pulled Chica in so she could cry.

Foxy had nothing to say, and he didn't think about that voice. At least…

Not until a few nights later.

"-deserve to die," Mangle continued. Still advancing on Foxy, she kept talking. "You _killed_ him! He remembers that you killed him! Your soul killed him! And you just laughed as he died. Why did you do it?" At these last words, Foxy saw a tear, and her voice cracked a little. The static was gone.


	5. Sanity

_Real life is a nightmare._

Foxy was surprised at Mangle's accusation, and he notice her falter just a second on her advance. Mangle stopped, directly in front of Foxy, and held her hand out and grabbed him.

Foxy was off the ground at her grasp. "I don't remember that!" Foxy exclaimed, "I don't remember much about any of the restaurants, none of them! My memory was messed with!" Mangle's eye switched between pure black and then went back to black with the white pupil. The grip loosened and Foxy fell to the ground. He bolted out of the office and into the hallways.

He ran and ran and ran.

His memory giving himself more images, and more dialogue.

_Foxy's Memory_

Foxy watched Freddy, waiting until he moved. The security guard was in his office, already being harassed by Bonnie and Chica. Foxy wasn't going to let Freddy join the fun. He kept hearing the voice that night.

_Let Freddy have his fun._

"No," Foxy whispered. "I won't let him kill, not again."

Two weeks ago, the security guard was stuffed into a suit by Freddy Fazbear, and wasn't found. He was still inside the suit in the dumpster out back. Foxy felt bad for the guard, but Freddy seemed to only get worse. His eye's always that black emptiness with the white pupil center. Foxy had never been able to actually get Freddy to stop.

When the camera wasn't aimed at Foxy, he jumped out, and ran under the main party room camera. Freddy looked at him, and when Foxy looked away, Freddy was in front of him. Except, it wasn't Freddy, it was a golden Freddy Fazbear suit.

"Let him kill, Foxy," It said. It was the voice that always spoke to him. "It's the only way his soul can fight the mistreatment he felt when his child soul went into him. It's angry Foxy," the golden Freddy kept speaking, and it's eyes were glowing a deep red. "It will always be _angry_!"

Foxy saw Freddy bolt for the hallway, and he blocked Freddy. Freddy tried shoving him to the side, but Foxy didn't budge. "Stop!" Foxy shouted at Freddy. "Stop killing, you are hurting everyone around you!"

Then Freddy hesitated, and his eye changed back to it's normal state. "Help, Foxy-" But Freddy never finished. His eye's changed again, and he shoved Foxy across the main room. "Out of my way."

Foxy watched just in time as the door closed on Freddy.

_Thank god, it closed on time._

Foxy ran into Pirate Cove, and realized it was six a.m. as the security guard ran outside, past him. He saw the name, but his memory still blurred. The only letter he remembered was an M.

Foxy ran into the closet that he usually hid in. Mangle ran past, and Foxy let out a breath.

_What did the puppet and… Springtrap... do to her? They must have brainwashed her in some way._ Foxy searched his memory, and came up only with the fire. The fire of '87, right when he looked at Springtrap, who was staring around the corner. _Where was he the entire time I was there? Because he wasn't anywhere where I have been… unless… No, no new memory to help…_

Foxy could now only rely on memory to get out of this insanity that filled the building.

The building…

The building was almost a replica of the first building. But now it had a one way horror theme to it. Something people payed for.

Foxy blinked, and the shape came back. He remembered something… Something that he didn't even remember back in '87.

_Foxy's Memory_

Foxy sat in Pirate's Cove, just like he usually did.

But this time, he saw a child. It seemed to beckon him, and it told him to follow the purple bear. Foxy didn't think that a child could really lie, so he walked outside and followed the purple bear. He regretted it soon afterwards, when the man came out, and quickly dismantled Foxy.

But Foxy stood up, as if he wasn't an animatronic. He breathed the air, and looked toward the other broken animatronics. Each stood, but each was a child. Not the animatronic itself. Two other males and one female stood five meters away.

They walked into the room, and Foxy noticed there were a few things inside. A man. Three arcade machines. And an animatronic suit with golden bunny ears.

_Some things should be forgotten._

_But memories are always lost, right Foxy?_

Foxy sat in the closet, letting the dark hold him. Foxy never wanted to admit it, but the dark at this point was comfortable. But Foxy knew that if let it consume him, he would be the puppet on it's strings. He would be next, just like Mangle.


	6. The Past

_Memory is just an image and sound that was taken into your mind._

_You keep a record._

_But sometimes, records are lost._

Foxy sat in the blinding dark. Waiting.

Thinking of _Springtrap_. It seemed so familiar.

_Why can't I remember?_ Foxy thought. _The answers, they must lie within my memory. That seems to be where I get all my answers…_

An image flashed in Foxy's mind, blood…

Blood.

It wasn't him as an animatronic that was this memory. This was a different one, one that he didn't even know until now.

_Foxy's Memories_

Voices…

So many voices were yelling.

Screaming.

Yet they weren't deathly screams.

They were waiting for the time the band would play.

The Fazbear band.

(What kind of a memory is this? Foxy thought.)

Foxy stood up… No, not Foxy. Someone else. As if he was looking through someone else's eyes. A voice called to him, "Danny!" He ran to the source, to be greeted by a man with a little scruff on his chin and green eyes. "I'll be back, don't talk to anyone who's a stranger!"

(Danny… Who's Danny? Is it… me?)

Danny ran around, and noticed that there was something watching him. When he looked over, he noticed it was Freddy. A little golden, but it was Freddy.

(Golden? What… What is this?)

Danny ran to Freddy, only when Freddy beckoned for him to come.

They walked into the back room, and Danny figured he could trust Freddy. He was part of a famous band! So why not trust him?

Then a loud click sounded, and Danny was locked in the room. Four other children sat inside, and he recognized none of them. There was a girl, and the other three were boys. They seemed scared, but Danny didn't care. He was promised a backstage tour. Which only seemed to be this room. The room was dark, but there were a couple lamps. A fan in the corner, because the room was so warm, Danny sat next to the fan to keep cool.

Freddy walked back in, and then said, "Ready to have fun?" He then took the helmet off. Underneath was a man. But the man wasn't actually seen.

(The memory is too fuzzy, I can't see who it is)

The man walked over, took a child, and opened up Bonnie. The boy was screaming, but the walls let out no sound, and no one came to his rescue. Danny watched as he saw that the kid was shoved inside the animatronic.

(I remember this, the screams that no one heard. The first soul in me remembers the screams. The second was a witness.)

Two other children were stuffed inside Freddy and Chica. The girl in Chica, and the boy in Freddy. The man held a dirty rag, and said, "Go to sleep, it will all be over soon." He held a cloth to Danny, and he passed out…

Foxy felt the memory return, but in a different way.

Foxy had also pieced together that he was tied to Danny in some way. Was his second soul, Danny? He didn't know, the memory was fresh in his mind as he stood up. He walked out of the closet, and turned the corner after checking to see if Mangle, or anyone else for that matter, was waiting for him. The coast was clear, and Foxy roamed the building. His purpose was clear at this point.

Search for the puppet…

Another vision.

Another memory.

_Foxy's Memory_

Foxy could feel the damage being done. He was sitting, waiting for every animatronic to attack the security guard that lay down the hall. Unsuspecting that these were murderous animatronics waiting to kill him.

That same night Foxy saw the guards badge.

It read…

M…

Mi…

Mike…

Mike Schmidt.

_Why does that seem familiar?_ Foxy thought to himself. No memory rose. So Foxy ignored the guards name, and watched as the animatronics left the hallway, and into their normal positions in the building. Just the show stage, in order, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. Chica seemed different. Just a few weeks ago, she disagreed with killing security guards. Now…

Her personality changed. She was always fearful, and Freddy wasn't helping the situation. What made Chica more fearful was that Freddy seemed to disagree with whatever Golden really was. Freddy said he always disagreed with Golden, that he would never kill. Until he suddenly gave in to the evil that surrounded the building.

Bonnie himself didn't do it because he wanted to, he did it because he was forced to.

One thing Foxy learned was that when the animatronics got mad, or were being controlled by the supernatural, their eyes changed. Instead of blue and white, Freddy's eyes changed to white and black. His pupils being white. The emptiness his eyes actually seemed to take looked deep. Like it wasn't him.

(Who is Mike Schmidt?)

Mike Schmidt.

Foxy wondered exactly who Mike was. The name was familiar.

_It's because you were the one Foxy. The one he like best…_

The puppet got into Foxy's head again. The thought's unpleasurable, but the puppet sounded… _pleased_. Like he wanted Foxy to step into the memories he had long since forgotten.

_Thirty years, Fox. Think your old, forgetting mind will defeat me?_ A chuckle echoed from the two supernatural forces. One, Foxy was pretty sure was Springtrap. The other was definitely the puppet.

_No_, Foxy thought. _Not unless I remember. Not unless I remember everything…_


	7. Return of the Night Shift

_Memory is recollection._

_Memory is battle._

_Memory is you._

Freddy opened his eyes. All the same, he heard some voice. But that wasn't why he was surprised. It was the fact that he was even _alive_. The last thought he could get was that he was burned in a fire, and Foxy pointed at something. When Freddy looked, the flames were too high. Too high to see.

The only question to Freddy was one.

_Where am I?_

He looked around, and noticed a small poster. It was the same one Foxy had found earlier. 2017 was the year.

_Thirty years? Jeez, what happened? I missed so much!_

But Freddy didn't get very far, when he noticed a white mask with purple streaks in front of him. _Puppet!_ Freddy thought alarmingly. _What is _he _doing here!?_

The puppet touched his head, and Freddy fell over. Unconsciousness settled in.

_Freddy's Memories_

Freddy stood on the stage, and darkness had risen outside. The moon full, and the security guard had come in. But what he noticed was the anger he felt. A name in his head, one that he couldn't get rid of.

Mike Schmidt.

It stirred an anger he didn't know was even in him.

The man whistled as he entered the office.

_He won't know what's coming to him_, Freddy thought.

The next night, Freddy talked to the others. He told them that he wanted the guard dead. He wanted them all dead. The reason being was that they let them die as the children they once were. Although he himself knew that that might not have been the case. But the anger he had, he wanted gone. It overtook him.

_I'm turning into Golden. That anger he feels, maybe this is what he wanted. To just feel normal again. But that may never be possible…_

Chica went into Foxy's Pirate Cove room that night, and he heard her cry. A little thought snapped into his head. _What have I done? _But the thought was replaced quickly.

_You are doing what you need._

_You will have your sweet… sweet revenge… Freddy!_

That last voice was Golden. His voice infiltrated his mind already, and Freddy couldn't take power over it.

_Sometimes, people just need to die._

Freddy ordered Chica and Bonnie to attack the guard. He already knew Foxy wouldn't do it, but those truthful to him would.

Freddy awoke, only to see the puppet and a golden bunny animatronic standing next to him. The puppet was in his mind already.

_This, is Springtrap. He is your new friend. You will help him… kill. Since you yourself can't kill yet._

That last word.

Yet.

_Yet_.

Freddy didn't know exactly what to say, but he didn't need to. His body faded, and his unconsciousness spread once again.

Mangle felt the anger, and she knew it wouldn't be satisfied until Foxy was gone from her life. She couldn't love a murderer. Foxy killed Springtrap, using that suit. But she didn't truly notice, she only noticed that her mind was 'split in two'. One side wanted Foxy, the other wanted him dead. For him to feel what Springtrap felt when Foxy murdered him.

_Is he really the killer, though?_ Mangle caught herself thinking. _What am I thinking? I was already given the proof that he was. But why do I still feel… Maybe I should just… I can't ignore it._ Mangle walked into the security office, and felt the presence of another being inside. When she looked, it was Springtrap and the puppet hovering over a blackened bear. His eye's were black with white pupils, just like everyone else.

But she ignored it, and walked away. She hid away in the ventilation system, only to feel herself shed one, single tear.

Foxy heard the door open that night. Someone had come into the building this late? Maybe… maybe there was a new security guard. It was highly plausible, since the security office has been abandoned. No one in, or out. Just a couple people during the day came in.

Foxy crawled through the ventilation, and looked into the security office. He was right, a new security guard was inside. His name tag said…

Nathan.

Nathan Schmidt.

Foxy felt himself buried in another memory.

_Foxy's Memory_

Foxy got up, and looked around. Just like his other memory, but this time, everything was more vivid. He walked into the next room, and one child said, "You do the honors, Danny." So Foxy walked in. He knew who he was now, he was Danny. At least, for the time being of course.

When Foxy walked in, he saw a tall man. Probably mid to late twenties. Early thirties, latest. His body had shuddered at the sight of the children who had walked inside. Foxy read the name tag the man wore, like he worked there.

Mike Schmidt.

The man who had murdered him and the other children.

One of the children said, "Go on, scare him. Make him feel pain, do to him _what he did to US_!" The last word echoed from all the children. So Foxy did. He walked toward Mike, who kept backing away from him. His fear was definitely on his face, and he ran to the opposite end of the room when Foxy cornered him.

Foxy gave a smile.

_My revenge will be complete_.

Foxy advanced on Mike, with every intention to murder him like he did to Foxy.

_This isn't just for me, but for my new friends._

_Bonnie._

_Chica._

_Freddy._

_We all adopted our souls to our animatronic counterparts. Yet our memories just a blur, but we remember _him.

The man then ran toward the golden bunny suit in the corner.

(Springtrap, what is the suit doing there?)

Mike jumped inside the suit, and he then started to laugh a little.

The memory faded.

_What happened to Mike that night? What was he doing with the suit?_

Foxy crawled back. _Is Nathan in related bloodline to him? Is he… was he in league with whoever Mike was? Was Mike my true killer?_

So many questions, and no answers until more memory would come.

Foxy backed away through the vent, and Nathan looked at it in curiosity.


	8. The Truth

_Sometimes, the truth helps._

_Sometimes, maybe you need help._

_Sometimes…_

_Sometimes you just need to _forget_._

Foxy felt the power take control. He wanted to warn Nathan, even if said man was the killer, or even bad in any case. He jumped into the security office at about 11:48 p.m.

But what met him surprised him more.

Mangle stood two meters away, looking at him with more hatred than before. She ran after him, and Foxy ran into the hall. He heard the doors open by the security office, and he was able to not be seen just in time. Mangle was gone though.

Then he heard other things.

Loud banging noises above him.

Mangle entered the vents, and was going to attack him that way. So Foxy kept running, and he heard a loud click of an answering machine in the background. The phone had gone off, and he heard a weird voice. Something of that from a surfer movie, but Foxy ignored it. His only fear was Mangle. Something in his soul seemed to pump against his head. It kept telling him to _fight back_. To let this all slide off. To just end it all.

But Foxy knew he couldn't do that.

He wasn't going to forget, ever again, what would happen.

That's when he saw Springtrap. It jumped in front of him, and he turned right, directly into a brightened room.

He stopped, the memory he had earlier continued in his head…

_Foxy's Memory_

Mike laughed, and laughed. He was being hysterical. Foxy went to go kill him, but he heard the children say, "No, let him laugh. It's his funeral."

A loud _bang!_ made Foxy look back towards Mike.

Blood covered the floor, and Mike was twitching. Blood covered the body, and it was seeping through all the open holes and dents. Foxy smiled as Mike stared at him. It was a completely natural smile at first, until he stretched it farther into a deadly, I fulfilled my revenge smile that the ones from the movies have until the hero comes right back up.

(Mike was the killer. Springtrap is the killer. He always has been, and always will be. He was right. He is the monster, and will never stop being one.)

Mike twitched on, until his heart finally was crushed under all his bones. He even heard the little explosion of the heart. But he was satisfied. Satisfied with Mike's death.

"I did kill," Foxy whispered.

A voice made Foxy jump.

"You did, Foxy," Springtrap was right behind him. "You murdered me, and I was able to do the unthinkable. I became what I am now. I am Springtrap!" Springtrap was now advancing on Foxy, and Foxy then shouted, "Mike!"

Springtrap stopped. "What?" He asked, questioningly.

Foxy was backed against a wall.

"Your real name is Mike Schmidt!" Foxy said, quickly. "You aren't Springtrap! You are the true killer!"

Mangle appeared around the corner, and the light in her left eye faded in and out. "What?"

Foxy felt his back was completely on the wall now. Springtrap shook his head.

"No," He said. "I am no longer Mike Schmidt. I am Springtrap, and I will kill you. Again!"

Foxy finally noticed Mangle, and knew he was trapped. Mangle would be too fast for him to dodge if he went around Springtrap. If he attacked, Springtrap was probably more powerful, and would easily overpower Foxy.

Then Foxy glimpsed the vent above him. _My only escape…_

Foxy put his leg up on the wall and jumped up towards the vent, which was just a meter away. But before he could catch it, Springtrap grabbed his leg. Then he threw Foxy directly into the ground. A small dent was made in the cement, as if Foxy was _real_. Not just a phantom, like he thought himself as.

Springtrap's white-teeth smile widened more. He knew what he was doing. He has been waiting.

He was following Foxy for a long time just for this.

Foxy looked up, and noticed Mangle above Springtrap. Her eyes were dotted white, but something was different about them. Mangle shed a single tear, which landed on Foxy's cheek.

_I will always try to protect you…_

_Always…_

The words returned to Foxy's memory. Something he said to Mangle back at the restaurant, before any of _this_ happened.

So Foxy watched as Springtrap raised an arm.

But before Springtrap could move again, Mangle jumped down on top of him. Springtrap gave a short cry, and threw Mangle off him. Foxy took the distraction and jumped into the vent. Foxy heard the voice of the security guard. "Who's there!?" he shouted.

Foxy kept going, Springtrap right behind him. Then he notice Springtrap stop when the vent in front of him close. A loud banging was heard, and Foxy took it as Mangle attacked Springtrap. What he witnessed was Mangle had turned. The evil in her changed.

Mangle was back.

But Foxy didn't have time to celebrate. He needed to find that security guard.

And Foxy would find him in the security room.


	9. Things Aren't What They Seem

_There's a space between the truth and lies._

_But that space may not be big enough to see._

_The lies will soon become…_

_TRUTH_.

Foxy looked at the security guard, but the man didn't look back. At least, until Foxy started to feel that old feeling.

That feeling of being controlled.

The paranormal were back, and stronger than ever.

Foxy moved forward, and then paused. He was in the room, and when he looked to his left, he noticed a shape moving through the window. Nathan, the guard, put the camera down once he noticed the movement the shape was making. A small whisper escaped his lips.

"Is that Freddy Fazbear…?"

_Our little horror story has just begun, Foxy. Watch, as I control Freddy to do what I need!_

Foxy then noticed Freddy duck down, and disappear. Freddy reappeared in a flash of light and disappeared a second later. Foxy couldn't move to help the security guard. But what came next surprised him.

The guard screamed a little, and jumped back in his chair. Long brown hair landed in front of his face.

Nathan had paused, and then the systems went loud. Red lights flashed, and a sound system went even higher. Foxy heard Springtrap enter the halls a little ways away. But he knew he was too close.

Nathan then went to another console, and started to hit a few buttons. A loud click echoed, and the red lights stopped after a minute. The system reboot worked, and Foxy looked in amazement as Nathan activated the camera systems. In the camera systems, he activated sounds that drew Springtrap away.

_Why does Springtrap follow the noises?_

Foxy still watched in amazement, when the security guard caught his eye. He still payed attention to the screen, but one eye caught Foxy's. It reminded him of Mike's eye. The way Mike looked at him, that's what it was like. Murderous, secretive, and plain evil.

Then the lights flashed again, and he went back to the reboot, but caught both of Foxy's eyes this time. Foxy felt aggression towards him. It was completely triggered by the eye contact, and Foxy jumped at Nathan. Nathan jumped back, and Foxy felt himself fade. Just like Freddy did, and he blinked. When his eyes opened, he was in the closet. The closet he loved to spend his time, cradled in the darkness.

But now, it seemed evil. He didn't want it.

Fear was taking control, and panic had settled in.

Foxy then pounded on the door. It wouldn't open, and his memory brought back something else.

_Foxy's Memory_

Foxy wandered the empty halls, still wondering where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica had gone. They were going to surprise him with something, because it was one year since they had become…

Animatronics.

Foxy also seemed to be a favorite within their entire group. Each friend of his said that Foxy was their best friend. They would even put him on the spot and ask who his best friend was. A little childish, but Foxy only answered with, "You are all my best friends."

They would laugh for an hour, maybe two. Then they would have fun, maybe even play hide-and-seek. But the fun would never last long. Freddy seemed to know all the time.

Foxy entered the main room, and noticed Golden sitting at a table. His red eyes looking straight into Foxy, and a creepy smile. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were unconscious in the far corner.

Before Foxy could move, Golden did first.

He was right in front of Foxy.

"Hi, friend!" Golden said. "I hear that you turn one this year! One year of being an animatronic is your first step!" The sarcasm was noted very easily.

Foxy felt panic, but stood completely still.

"What do you want Golden?" Foxy asked, his voice almost faltering.

Golden gave his signature smile. "I want you, just like I always do. But I can never do that without help." Golden turned around, "But I don't need you at the moment. I only need one thing though," Golden then turned around again, and punched Foxy. The fist destroyed Foxy's inner circuits, and Foxy fell to the floor.

Reboot starting.

"I need your soul." Golden continued, feeling pleased with himself.

Thirty percent.

"So Foxy, I want to make a proposition."

Forty-nine percent.

"This proposition, I will take your old soul, and you keep your new one you got just last year." Golden looked down on Foxy.

Eighty-five percent.

"Do you accept?" Golden crouched, looking deep into Foxy's eyes.

One-hundred percent.

"Your answer?" Golden asked, getting impatient.

Foxy jumped up, right hook swinging directly into Golden's mouth. Golden didn't expect it, and didn't do his little disappearing trick to dodge it. Foxy was able to rip a small wire out of the mask.

Foxy ran towards his friends while Golden was stunned on the ground.

He activated the system reboot on each animatronic suit, just so that his friends could get up. Foxy read the system reboot. Bonnie stopped at ninety percent. Chica had eighty percent when it stopped. Freddy was at ninety-nine percent. But none of them would wake up. It stopped.

Then Foxy looked over, and the next thing he saw, was a golden fist to his face.

Dizziness was mainly what Foxy saw. His head was spinning, and he wanted to throw up. But being an animatronic and all… That wasn't happening.

He looked up to see three shapes. One he recognized as Golden, but the other two he didn't know. One was black, with a white-mask-

(Puppet was there that day… Wasn't he?)

-and a bunny looking animatronic.

(So was Springtrap. They were all there, all the supernatural forces.)

Foxy went unconscious, but caught one sentence before he did.

"Initiate the final phase of our plan."

Foxy had calmed down after the memory came back. The vision was definitely there. He could see that he had seen Springtrap and the puppet since long before the restaurant where he met Fazbear, Bonbon, Mangle, and Chica.

Foxy sat down, he couldn't think.

The truths seemed to be lies.

The lies seemed to be truth.

Everything was turning around.

And Foxy couldn't stop the supernatural forces that wanted him dead.

_Is this reality even… truth? _Foxy didn't know what was real. What was lie. Where the puppet even is, what it really wants. Everything seemed to be a turn table. One moment, you are facing one way, confident in the path you are taking…

The next, you are facing the darkness, fearful of what lies beyond.

Then you face the truth, and you don't know what is real anymore.


	10. Supernatural Return

_Some memories most will never forget._

_But compassion is a trait that many must have…_

_Or they suffer the consequences…_

_Which exceed that of being in hell…_

_Where would you rather be?_

Foxy heard the noises. The screams. The clanking of the crawling animatronics in the vents. Sometimes, he even heard the guard breathing. Nathan, the security guard, was trying to take deep breaths.

_Foxy… Help…_

Another voice entered Foxy's head.

_Spring… Trap… _

Familiar, yet completely unknown.

_My… soul… taken…_

What was it?

_Please… help… me…_

Golden! Freddy's counterpart! He was still here, and asking Foxy for help.

_Please!_

_Why?_ Foxy thought. As far as he was concerned, Golden was also one of his enemies. One that will never be forgiven in any way. Not after… Not after…

_Not after what? I know Golden did something wrong…_

"I did…"

Foxy opened his eyes, and looked at Golden. Golden looked perfectly fine, but the only problem… Was that his eyes weren't there. Usually his eye's were red, or were glowing some other color. Just to show he was still there.

"I wronged… All of you…" Golden's mouth barely moved. "I completely… forgot that Spring… Trap was the killer. I… Just wanted… to have my revenge." Golden looked completely sincere, but Foxy wasn't going to be deceived twice. Not since-

_Foxy's Memory_

-that fateful day. That fateful night when Foxy decided to take in Golden's evil side. Only to combat the puppet, and find out that he lost anyway. But the one thing he knew that happened was that Golden's soul combat against the puppet's control and Foxy let Golden's soul release. The release created a new Golden, one that would try to kill the security guard that night.

Foxy could feel the supernatural lose control that night. He felt the air change, like something was releasing _him_.

But the next night, Foxy met with the puppet, Golden, and that shadow of Bonbon's. Foxy had just beaten Golden into death, but here, he had reappeared. Although now, something was completely different. Golden's eye's were a deeper and wider red. His body didn't seem so used, and the ripped wires were gone. The yellow was a little darker too.

A few night's later, Foxy dreamed he was in a truck, moving to a new location.

Yet it wasn't real. None of that was.

Foxy woke up to the fire that burned him and his friends. Only seeing that Bonnie was missing, and so was Springtrap…

Golden was sincere, Foxy could feel it.

"You soul… Please!" Golden was barely standing now, and was falling over. Swinging back and forth, with a small clicking noise. Golden was beginning to fade, but not to teleport.

He was actually fading out of existence.

Foxy made a quick decision, and quickly lifted his hook to his chest.

_Sorry, to my first past life. You will be somewhere else though, I guarantee it will help us all!_

He then shoved his phantom hook into his chest, and felt nothing. But he did know the soul caught his hook, and Golden jumped in surprise as Foxy started to… rip his soul away from himself.

Foxy could feel how the soul didn't want to leave. Foxy was it's nest, and it didn't want to be ripped away. But Foxy was able to pull it out and the light was blinding.

Then Foxy had to shove the soul away, directly into Freddy.

The room exploded in light, and Foxy was blown into the wall. He could feel unconsciousness, but the last thing he saw was Golden, his suit was a lighter gold, and his eye's were white. Pure snowy white. Golden then looked at Foxy, and lay his hand on him.

"Foxy?" He asked.

The blackness swept over Foxy.


	11. What Some Do For Love

_Love is a bond…_

_A beautiful bond between two people…_

_But sometimes love can be broken…_

_And sometimes, that is how love is meant to be…_

Mangle was in the kitchen, looking at Foxy, who was trembling under Springtrap. Then Springtrap, who was about to kill Foxy.

Mangle felt the love when Foxy caught her eye.

_He said he would always protect me…_

_Why did I ever think he was the killer?_

Mangle then jumped on Springtrap, and she knew what she had to do. Her mind was clear, and she heard Springtrap scream, "What!?" into the room.

Mangle was then thrown off Springtrap, who proceeded to jump into the vent, which Mangle assumed where Foxy had ran off to. So she followed him. When she got back up, she climbed into the vent. Where she saw the vent seal off, and Springtrap turned on her. "You!" He shouted, "This is your fault! You made me let go of him, you attacked me! We should never have trusted you…" Springtrap's eye's changed. Then he was gone. It was behind her in an instant, even in the narrow space.

Mangle felt a large force kick her through the vents. She hit the seal, denting it.

When she looked up, Springtrap was gone. In it's place, was the puppet, who smiled happily at the situation. But it shook it's head.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, you shouldn't have done that, pretty._ The puppet disappeared, and Mangle heard the seal try to open. But it didn't, because the dent was blocking it off. So she crawled under and started to crawl away. A small feeling of guilt rose within her chest, like butterflies to a human stomach. That's what Mangle felt.

The air felt more… threatening. Each movement Mangle took, made everything feel as if the world was just a threat. The only thought Mangle could feel herself think…

_Foxy…_

_Foxy…_

Mangle coved farther forward, and was able to escape the ventilation.

What she saw next, wasn't Springtrap or the puppet…

Freddy awoke again. He felt the power that threatened the building. But he also heard the door open and close. He knew the guard had left.

Then Freddy heard a loud explosion coming from one of the halls. Light flashed down the entire hall, and when he looked, a door was open. A closet, and only one thing was inside.

Foxy was lying down, and he was unconscious.

Freddy ran to him, but was blocked off by Springtrap very quickly. But Springtrap wasn't blocking him on _purpose_. He was running from something. Something that he still had fear from. It was probably the puppet, who had awoken them all from their deep slumber. Except for Bonnie, who was no where to be found. Other than his suit, which sat on a pole thirty meters away.

But Freddy's main attention was Foxy, and he shoved Springtrap aside. When Freddy got inside to investigate Foxy, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Freddy jumped up, and turned around. Golden was right there, and Freddy attacked.

Golden only dodged the attack, and didn't touch Freddy.

Freddy turned around and Golden was holding his hand towards Freddy. "Stop," Golden said, his voice rough but firm. "We have no need to fight anymore, brother."

That word echoed in his mind.

_Brother…_

_Brother…_

_Brother…_

_What is Golden talking about?_

"What are you talking about?" Freddy asked, but he was barely paying attention. He needed to get to Foxy. He could never repay Foxy for what he did to Freddy. How he _helped_ Freddy realize what he was doing. Something Freddy could never repay if he was a billion dollar rich man.

Springtrap was definitely long gone, and the only presence was Golden.

_Freddy's Memory_

Freddy loved to make the kill.

_These guards deserve the fate they get. They deserve to die for what they did to _us, Freddy thought. This week, there would be no guard. There would be no one to kill.

Only Freddy and his gang.

Over the course of the week, Foxy stayed away from Freddy. Chica followed in step, and Bonnie did afterwards. Each left him. Foxy was only angry once that week. His eye's changed when Freddy gave his opinion.

"If people can't protect the children they are sworn to protect, they deserve an eternity in hell!" Freddy cackled an evil laugh.

That's when Foxy got angry, his eyes turning red. His left hand in a tight fist, and his stance changed. The stance left his hook in front of his face, his fist in front of his knee, and he sprinted. Freddy didn't even have a chance to react.

He was body slammed directly onto the stage.

Freddy stood, laughing to his heart's content (If he had one, of course).

Freddy then took his own battle stance, and went into his defense stance.

_Ghosts warned of my actions…_

Freddy then defended against the barrage that Foxy brought down. Bonnie and Chica just stood, watching as Foxy's anger got the best of him. As Freddy fought to stay alive. That was when more laughing was heard. Golden stood, peeking at the fight from the hallway to the security office.

Foxy stopped his attacking, and turned around, all signs of aggression left him. Even his eye's were normal.

Golden walked towards them, and was laughing. The laugh was evil, echoing through the already dark hallways that seem to hold separate evils.

"Oh, Freddy," Golden said in between laughs. "Watching you defend yourself from a stupid pirate-" Foxy quickly went into an attack stance again, obviously angered by what Golden had said. "-was hilarious! You just couldn't seem to get a foothold! Oh, and the best part was right at the beginning, right when you were thrown on stage by the pirate. Let the show begin!"

Freddy felt a change within him, something had left him. Something beyond his understanding at the time.

(It was Golden, he was done with me… It was always him who had control. Until now, anyways.)

Freddy watched the golden bear pace hysterically. "I'm done!" He shouted. "Best one I've seen, ta-ta boys!" Then turning to Chica, "And ladies!" Golden disappeared from sight, leaving the four animatronics alone in the dark.

It wasn't even two a.m.

Golden quickly stated, "I have a memory of _us._ Before we became what we were. Before our souls found these bodies to inhabit, and revenge seeking is what we wanted. We were _brothers_. I don't remember our names, but that's what we were. It's what we always were, even now, we still look like twins. At least, for the most part."

Golden was sincere the entire time, it was as if something traumatizing had happened. A memory opened up, and now, they were going to be on the run.

"I believe you," Freddy said. _Although I don't know how much I believe,_ he thought.

Golden smiled, and he picked up Foxy. "Let's go before Springtrap and puppet find us here. The commotion we caused would likely cause a stir." Freddy followed Golden out of the large closet and walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind them. The ventilation was still open from when Foxy had to escape from Springtrap.

Freddy's main coherent thought was, _I hope Foxy will be okay, what exactly did he do?_

Freddy couldn't piece together what happened in the closet. It all seemed to be so enigmatic. Everything jumbled together like puzzle pieces that would only be solved by smashing random pieces together and eventually figuring everything out. When it was solved, the truth would be told.

But he figured out his answer.

Golden spoke quietly.

"They didn't need me anymore," He started. "I was just expendable as far as the puppet was concerned. So they ripped out my soul, and I was left in a state of quick decay. Technically, they didn't rip my soul out, they ripped it _apart_. I was slowly decaying quickly, and the only one I remembered with two souls was Foxy, so I quickly jumped to him. Using most of my already destroyed soul to do so. I asked for help.

"What he did next I couldn't believe. I didn't think he would do anything, and that he was my only chance. But he did, he used his hook, and ripped out his first soul. The decision was obviously bothering him, and he went with it. He knew I would die soon anyway. Then, in the last of his conscious state, he shoved it into me. It's why my eye's have changed," Golden said these last words, looking into a mirror.

Freddy couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Foxy gave his soul to Golden, the one he claims to be the worst of all?_

"What," Freddy started, "Why do you think he did it?"

Golden only shook his head. "I don't know, but he knew I was telling the truth. The one where I was sorry that I had wronged you all. Thirty years…" Golden said, chuckling a little. "Thirty years since we last saw each other. Thirty years since I decided…" Golden stopped. "Nevermind. I will save that for another time."

Foxy started to stir on the counter where Golden had put him down.


	12. The Memory They All Share

_Foxy's Memory_

Fire raged throughout the building, and Foxy could still feel fear. But one thing in this memory of Foxy's always avoided an answer. Bonnie was always gone, no matter where he looked, no matter how far he searched his memory.

The fire of '87, where every little aspect was burned into his memory like a chisel on stone.

Bonnie was gone as soon as the fire started, his empty face would have clearly been seen. The purple mask gone, replaced by his black endoskeleton. Only Foxy knew what truly happened that night when he first heard about the puppet. The puppet had taken control of Bonnie and Chica, forcing them to attack Foxy. When Foxy tried to save Bonnie, Chica forced him to rip the mask off.

Then he was forced to halt Chica's advance on him by ripping off her hands. Which still bothered him to this day. Not the fact that she had no hands, but the fact that it was he who had done it.

Only then was where everything went wrong. Foxy always knew that Bonnie was probably still mad about his mask. But that Bonnie probably didn't hold a grudge, and that it was all the puppet's fault.

(So where was he once that fire started? He was right behind us, wasn't he?)

That's when he remembered.

Bonnie was behind him when the fire started, and they left the parts and service room. But afterwards, Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. Bonnie never followed Foxy, Freddy, and Chica. He was never _there_. He was gone the entire time.

"Bonnie!" Foxy said as he opened his eyes.

When he sat up, he looked to his left, and noticed Freddy and Golden were right next to him. Freddy was confused, and Golden didn't have any other facial expression other than gratitude. His white eye's seemed to fit his color more to.

"Bonnie?" Freddy asked, "What are you talking about?"

Foxy quickly talked about the memory he had, where Bonnie didn't actually follow them. Bonnie never did. Only to head out of the parts and service room, but other than that, he went the opposite direction. "Bonnie might not be here now because he wasn't with us when he died, which I presume, he did."

Freddy paused for a second, searching his own memory, but Foxy knew that everything he saw, Freddy saw as well. Freddy stopped searching his memory after a few seconds.

Foxy still felt the weight of unconsciousness, but ignored it. He was only a little fatigued.

_It was when I got rid of my first soul. My second one is probably unable to handle it, so I will have to take it easy, for now._ Foxy thought as he looked at Golden.

The Golden said something unexpected.

"Foxy, I had a memory resurface when you gave a soul of yours to me." Foxy was puzzled as to why this made any difference. "I wanted to thank you for it, because I was able to realize who I was, and who Freddy is to me." Freddy didn't say anything, and only looked in the mirror at his burned animatronic exoskeleton.

Golden tapped Foxy's head, "I want to share this memory-"

_Golden's Memory_

"-with you!" Golden heard himself say. "That pizza will always be shared between us!"

In front of Golden was another kid.

(_So you remember a moment before your soul went into the animatronic suit?_)

(Yes)

"Come on Joseph, I want to play hide-and-seek!" The other kid said. "We have to wait for the band anyway!"

(_By band you mean… Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie._)

"Fine!" Joseph/Golden said. "But I get to hide first! It's _my_ birthday!" The other kid quickly nodded, and counted to one hundred. Joseph ran off and hid in the hallway by the bathrooms, where he faced an animatronic. The animatronic was Freddy, a golden colored one.

"One hundred!" The other kid yelled. Joseph heard the footsteps approaching and turn the corner. "Found you!" But stopped quickly when he saw the golden animatronic. "Who is that? Are you Freddy?"

The animatronic nodded, seeming to smile beneath the mask. "I'm going to take you on a tour of the backstage! Want to come with?" They both nodded quickly and followed the golden Freddy backstage.

When Golden and the other kid went backstage, Foxy noticed another kid in the background, who seemed fascinated with Foxy, although he was out of order. The kid seemed familiar, like Foxy knew him.

But they moved on. The golden Freddy locked them inside, saying, "I'll be back with a few more _guests_."

That's when Joseph started to have an asthma attack. Fear struck him, small confined spaces made it worse. "Isaiah, help!" He called to the other kid.

(_Your brother?_)

(Yes)

Isaiah then grabbed an inhaler, and passed it to Joseph, who took a breath out of it really quickly. "Thanks!" Joseph said, and sat down.

Then Foxy saw a couple more kids come in. A total of five were in the room, and Foxy recognized one of them. It was the one who was watching Foxy.

That's when the murder happened. One kid was shoved into Bonnie, and Isaiah was shoved into Freddy. The only female shoved into Chica. Then a rag went through his nostrils, and he passed out after watching the other kids get the same treatment with the rag.

"So…" Foxy said, as soon as he was in the real world. "Freddy really is your brother…"

Golden nodded, but only slightly. He then went to Freddy, and touched his head, doing the exact same thing with him. It only lasted a few seconds, and they were back to reality. Freddy nodded, and a new connection between the two formed right there. A brotherly love never felt before.

Freddy just sat, and seemed to be thinking. Golden walked up to Foxy.

"I just wanted to say, thank you. I never thought I would be _betrayed_ by them," Golden's eye's flashed gray to white again. "But it's over now, I won't have anything to deal with them. I just want to be friends now. I want you guys…" Golden paused, seeming to be a bit awkward. Which Foxy could completely agree with.

"Forgive you," Foxy finished Golden's sentence for him. "You want us to forgive you, which for me, that might take awhile. The others as well, so let's see what happens after this is over."

Foxy stood up, and then remembered something. "Where's Mangle?" He asked, fear attached to his voice.

Golden looked up from the mirror, "Mangle? I don't know. I last saw her jumping on Springtrap, but I don't think Springtrap killed her. The puppet won't allow any killing… _yet_." Golden emphasized the final word, saying it really deep and dark.

"I'm going to go find her," Foxy said. "I know Springtrap fears the puppet, but I wouldn't put it past him to kill her anyway." Golden nodded in agreement. "For now," Foxy continued, "stay here and keep this place safe. I want to be able to find you guys if I come back."

_That's a very big _if_, Foxy…_ Foxy thought to himself.

Freddy and Golden nodded to show they wouldn't leave. Unless of course the puppet and Springtrap came to kill them both.

Foxy opened the door, and looked around. There was no one, and he left, closing the door.

This would be the longest night of Foxy's life.


	13. One More Joins the Party

Foxy looked around, careful not to say a word into the darkness.

Careful not to draw Springtrap any closer.

So he tip-toed as best as he could. He first went to the security office, where Nathan had already left. Probably horrified by what he saw, all the burned animatronics, Springtrap himself would be scary enough without the phantoms wandering around.

When Foxy went inside, he noticed there were claw marks. Black one's that were hidden very well within the darkness. The tracks went into the vents, and footprints were left clearly inside. Something else he recognized was a little white. A small piece of white was left in the corner of the vent, and the color and material it was made of matched Mangle's.

So Mangle was taken. Probably by Springtrap.

Foxy went onto all fours and crawled into the ventilation, hoping to find more clues as to where Mangle could've been taken. But the tracks ended five meters away from the entrance, directly at a turn off in the ventilation.

_I'm the main attraction, and you're gonna bring me satisfaction…_

Springtraps voice entered his head.

_I remember who I was, I always have. Your puppet has been under my control this whole time. Now, let's see if you can last five night's._

Foxy blinked, and saw Springtrap directly in front of him. Foxy, panicked at the quickness of Springtrap's abilities, crawled backwards, not taking his eye's off Springtrap. For in fear that if he did, Springtrap would be right behind him, ready for the kill. Springtrap edged forward, and said, "You look scared." Then he put his face in the dark. "You should be."

He sprinted and crawled forward at the same time, and Foxy finally backed out just in time to dodge Springtrap. Who had launched himself out of the vent and into the security office. Foxy then took the chance to swing his hook directly into Springtrap's exoskeleton, dislodging a piece of broken metal. Springtrap turned around ready to fight, but Foxy went behind his back and ran into the hallway.

Springtrap did not take pursuit, and Foxy was glad.

What he found next, was a bit more than weird.

Chica was sitting behind an arcade machine, crying.

Foxy slowly walked towards her, and noticed that she looked very burned. Her eye's were white as well, and she was staring at a photo she had on her. Foxy almost couldn't see it, but he knew the shapes very well. It was a memory that he didn't want to forget.

_Foxy's Memory_

A working camera lay on the table. Bonnie had a bright idea to use it to take a picture and use the printer near the security office to print out four pictures. Chica, Freddy and Foxy quickly agreed. Using the chance to be able to always remember each other. No matter what happened.

(That camera… So many memories…)

So Bonnie lifted the camera in front of all of them. Freddy was in the back, giving a good smile that always lifted everyone's spirits. Foxy in the center, a little lower than Freddy so that Freddy could be seen. His hook behind his head. Chica was to Foxy's left, and was smiling as wide as possible.

Bonnie was to Foxy's right. His smile and the shadow effects made him look like he was pure evil, but for some reason, it was only Foxy's print of the picture that had this effect. Everyone else's was made Bonnie seem like a happy, upbeat guy. No one even noticed that that was how Foxy's picture turned out.

Foxy pulled out the pocket watch he always had on him, and opened a small compartment in it. He folded the picture, and placed it inside. He didn't want to look at the picture he received, because Bonnie shouldn't look evil. Bonnie never had, until that picture was printed.

Although, Bonnie seemed to avoid Foxy for the next week after the picture was taking it.

And he did it very well.

Foxy walked towards Chica, and said, "Hey."

Chica jumped at the sound of Foxy, and then calmed down. Recognizing Foxy. Her face lit up, and she hugged Foxy. "Foxy!" She cried.

Foxy was taken back to that memory of Chica crying on him, when Freddy changed.

When their lives changed.

Chica kept crying, "I-I-I thought I'd n-n-n-never see you a-a-ag-again!"

Foxy nodded in agreement. "It's okay Chica," He tried to comfort her. "Freddy and I are here for you. You want to walk with me?" Chica only nodded, and Foxy lifted her to her feet. He still remembered the picture, which she dropped to the floor when Foxy came by.

_I'm going to have to remind myself to pick that up later._

Foxy walked to the kitchen with Chica, still in tears.

When they walked in, Freddy noticed the new companion Foxy brought with him.

Then he walked up to her, hugging her, and she let him. _At least there is one relationship not ruined by this. In fact, I think the relationship is a little stronger._

Foxy wasn't going to push it.

Then Foxy quickly walked out, and went to find the picture. He found it, and picked it up. It was flimsy and dirty, but the picture still perfectly visible. What he saw scared him.

Bonnie didn't have a face.

His mask was gone.

Torn straight off, from what Foxy did. The background was different as well. The background was even the restaurant where they were replaced. _Oh, god_, Foxy thought as he looked at the picture. _What is this?_

Then Foxy pulled out his pocket watched, and opened the hidden compartment. When he did, there were too things.

A picture.

A piece of purple plastic.

The picture was exactly the same as when he got it, other than the background was like Chica's picture.

But the plastic was fresh, like it was just placed within the compartment, and the purple was almost exactly the color of Bonnie.

_What does this mean?_


	14. True Darkness

_Some are afraid of the dark._

_Some welcome it._

_But all are in it's cradle._

Foxy walked into the kitchen, and slipped the pictures and the plastic back into the compartment of the pocket watch. No one payed attention, and Foxy kept the picture a secret. For now, anyway. No one should see the way Bonnie looks.

Golden and Freddy were conversing with each other about what the next move should be, while Chica was staring into the mirror at her burned self.

But when Foxy looked at the clock, he realized it was a little before six.

"Come on guys," Foxy said. "It's time for a rest. This night has been long. Feels longer than most." Foxy sat in the corner, and Golden shut off the lights.

The darkness was the cradle.

_Foxy's Dream_

A shape loomed in front of Foxy.

(Who is that?)

The shape slowly turned around and slowly morphed. It's shape became something else. It was big with bunny-like ears.

(Springtrap?)

The color changed as it got closer, turning a dark shade of purple.

(No, not Springtrap… But Bonnie.)

A voice echoed in the dream. The voice was like a deep growl.

"I will return."

Foxy tried to run after Bonnie, but he had disappeared.

The next night was a bit weirder. It started with Foxy waking up, and he heard a message in the security office. The guard wasn't there, but the answering machine ended up going anyway. It was an old tape, which talked about getting into the animatronic suit itself. Teaching about how to do so.

Foxy ignored it, because it was meaningless to him.

Golden and Freddy were sitting side by side, and they looked very similar other than the fact that Freddy was burned and Golden was, well, for lack of color term, gold.

Chica was still crying herself away in the corner of the room, farthest from the mirror. She was crying from last night, and this must feel very weird to her. There was still some fear left, and even Foxy felt that. The fear that always surrounded them seemed different though. It seemed to _grow_.

Something was coming, and whatever it was, it was big.

_Mangle…_ Foxy caught himself thinking. _Where is she?_

Foxy never found Mangle, who had disappeared after distracting Springtrap. Thus, allowing Foxy to escape. But the truth as to what happened to her has eluded him. She disappeared, along with the fact that Springtrap wasn't exactly taking a full pursuit to kill them. _So what happened to Mangle and why has Springtrap stopped his pursuit?_ Foxy's only conclusion was that Springtrap had captured Mangle and was going to use her as bait.

Foxy wasn't going to ignore Mangle, and so he walked away from the group.

"I'll be back," He promised. _But can I keep this promise?_ Foxy thought to himself. Then he walked into the dark hallways. A small laugh escaped his mouth.

But it didn't echo, and so he kept moving until he walked into the hallway before the security office. Where he noticed Bonnie's costume. The mask was intact, and the body was as well, still on it's stand. The purple body gave Foxy that sad look.

_Oh, Bonnie, where did you go?_

Foxy then went to the security office, and he sat down.

When he looked toward the vent, he noticed a transparent shape. Mangle's shape. Her body was crawling out of the vent when it looked up. Mangle looked up. She saw something and made a scream, unheard by anyone. Something came down and grabbed her, and crawled into the vent. Taking Mangle with it.

Foxy just looked at the vent in awe.

Whatever grabbed Mangle was well hidden, and it wanted to be. If it didn't want to be hidden, it would have been Springtrap. The only answer Foxy had was that the puppet was finally getting his hands dirty. And now it had the only love Foxy ever had.

Foxy sat for awhile, and then decided to stand up and stare into the vent.

He turned around, and watched a shape move past the window. Heading away from the security office entrance.

Foxy chased after the shape, wondering who it was. But he didn't make it ten meters down the hall before losing track of where it went. But Foxy felt the supernatural force it had. It wasn't like puppet's, where it was a controlling force. It wasn't Springtrap's, which just wanted to shout kill.

It was someone else, and it was shouting revenge.

"Hello again, Foxy."


	15. It's Me!

_True friendship lasts forever._

_Fake friendships never existed._

Foxy knew who it was. All the signs pointed in it's direction. The purple plastic, the picture, even the feel of the supernatural power. It was all pointing directly at him.

Bonnie.

"So, old friend," Foxy turned around, seeing Bonnie's face for the first time in thirty years. "We meet again, except, I know the circumstances are different this time. Bonnie."

Bonnie was still his dark shade of purple, except he had his mask. His stance was the same, but the look in his eyes gave Foxy the creeps. It pained him to look at the eyes. Black and red. The pupils were like Springtrap's.

"Foxy," Bonnie said, mouth barely moving, almost like he didn't have a voice. "I am your true enemy. I always have been, and I have been pulling the strings to this horror show." Bonnie walked up to Foxy, who seemed paralyzed under Bonnie's gaze. "Feel my pain!"

But what Bonnie did was unexpected to Foxy.

Bonnie only tapped Foxy's head, but what came next was exactly what Golden did to Foxy and Freddy. The memory transfer.

_Bonnie's Memory_

(My name was Derrick, it always was. I even remembered _after_ the possession of these animatronic suits.)

"Hey! Derrick!" One kid shouted to Derrick. "The band is gonna play soon!"

But Derrick was already gone. Following the man in the golden Freddy suit. He followed him backstage where he was promised to get a tour. But that wasn't the case.

Half an hour later, there were four other kids, and he went first.

Derrick was the first stuffed into an animatronic.

He felt the pain, all the pain that shot through his legs as they were crunched down by parts and motors. To make things worse, the murderer even turned the motors on, which had ripped off Derricks legs within the suit. Derrick died when he was crushed at the waist, his screams unheard.

Some time later, Bonnie felt control and anger rise. Both in good combination, so that he was able to control himself around his so-called _friends_. Just to get them on his side, he even got them to do a picture. But Foxy got one that revealed who he truly was.

When Foxy placed the picture in his pocket watch he always had, Bonnie knew he would never be able to tear it up. Foxy had the truth on him this entire time. But he just never remembered, because so much had happened. Too much that his soul left thoughts behind as scraps to be collected later.

Then the bite happened. Bonnie was able to learn from Golden's tactics. Which had forced Freddy to kill night guards on occasion. Although one guard they weren't able to kill was Mike Schmidt. Who Bonnie knew was the real killer.

Bonnie was able to stop Foxy in the middle of an act to let him fall of stage, directly setting his jaws on a child. Closing down Pirate's Cove, Bonnie knew he could pull off a direct control mechanism and kill whoever murdered them. A few months later, Bonnie had the chance. But something went wrong. He was only able to control Chica and Freddy into killing. Foxy seemed immune after the bite.

So Foxy tried to stop Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Thinking they were all possessed, when in all reality, Bonnie was the only one not truly possessed. He was just pulling the strings. Then Golden came to take control, which allowed Bonnie to not have to control them anymore. He only needed to wait.

Over time, Bonnie started to feel the anger grow. All he wanted was the revenge that he deserved to put upon the killer. Which, by chance, had come one night and dismantled all the animatronics. Then they were able to escape the bodies for a short time. Where another child told them to wait and trap the murderer. Then gave…

Foxy the honors of killing him.

Bonnie was angry.

(Why not me? I was just as important as you, Foxy!)

He watched Foxy trap the murderer until he was in the Springtrap suit. Then the suit snapped, killing him slowly. Torturing him. Which is what Bonnie wanted to do ever since he was stuffed inside the suit.

(Watching your smile, I knew you had revenge Foxy. But I held so much more anger than you inside. It was bottled up like how drunks bottle up their emotions with lots of beer and other alcoholic drinks.)

Bonnie then travelled to the new restaurant location with the three, which then made his anger a bigger problem. But his control grew at the same rate, so he seemed the same. When Bonbon came in, Bonnie felt threatened, because he knew how much power Bonbon really had. Something Bonbon never unlocked. But underestimating his opponent caused issues and he wasn't able to take out Bonbon early.

That took care of his arm.

Leaving him an arm short, he was then sent outside by Freddy later. Only to realize that he could feel the puppet's control coming in. He went along with it, and then attacked Foxy just like Chica did. Then, Foxy ripped his face off. His face mask had flown across the room into the dark corners. Foxy escaped, and Freddy woke up soon after as well as Chica.

Chica wondered why her hands were missing, and Freddy didn't remember anything after sending Bonnie and Chica outside. So Bonnie just said what he thought that happened. They lost control, like when Foxy attacked Freddy, and Foxy defended himself. Although once Freddy left, Bonnie had a chance to take care of Chica.

He drew Chica in with soothing words, then a hard truth. But the truth was a lie. Bonnie created it to draw her towards the darkness. But before he could finish, Freddy and Foxy came in. Interrupting Chica in the middle of her sentence.

Bonnie didn't have time afterwards to draw Chica towards the darkness any further. So when Bonbon, Freddy, and Fazbear were all taken by the puppet's control, Bonnie played along. When he was kicked into the wall, he felt the anger rise. But he deactivated before he could do anything stupid.

(It only took you, Foxy.)

When Foxy finally defeated Golden at the mind games, and ended up beating Golden into scrap, Bonnie decided to take matters into his own hands. He created a new Golden, one that would have all memory as before, to keep Foxy occupied. But the puppet and the shadow of Bonbon entered. They acted like it was nothing, until they were alone. They picked and poked at Golden and found nothing wrong.

Then Bonnie went into the main room and aimed his eye at everyone, making them all very calm and peaceful. Then he started the fire using some of Bonbon's broken parts that scattered the play area. Lighting the fire, he quickly went back into the parts and service room. Acting out his sleep, and Foxy awoke. Getting everyone to follow him, they left. But Bonnie went the opposite way, and saw something. It was walking very awkwardly, and it had a big tooth smile.

(That was when I first met Springtrap. When he became what he is now.)

But Bonnie ignored the animatronic. _It's heading towards the fire_, he thought to himself. Chuckling. Then he took control of Fazbear, and crushed the support beams, knocking down everything in front of Foxy's exit.

What Bonnie didn't expect was to see Springtrap thirty years later. Alive and well.

Foxy sat back as the evil in Bonnie's voice seemed to scream in his head.

"Springtrap was the only part of my plan that truly went awry. I didn't think anything of the smiling fool back during the fire. I thought he would burn with you guys as well. But that didn't happen, and he must've seen me escape the back way." Bonnie then started to walk away, "But, we will meet again, Foxy. I promise you that. And next time, I won't let you escape."

Foxy was still sitting against the wall.

_Bonnie… What are you?_ His only thought of what just happened.


	16. Hope

Foxy still sat against the wall, dumbfounded at what just happened.

Bonnie was here, and he had just revealed the worst news Foxy had ever received. Even the puppet wasn't as bad as Bonnie seemed. Bonnie had the feeling of supernatural essence, that even the puppet didn't seem to have. Bonnie himself was the evil that always followed Foxy, and that was why Foxy could never seem to escape the evil that always watched him.

Because it was always with him. He was almost never far from Bonnie.

Bonnie the Bunny.

Friend.

Guitarist.

Evil.

That was what Bonnie was to Foxy now.

An evil, lying friend.

Foxy walked towards the kitchen, but didn't know what to say about what he just saw. _I wasn't even able to ask about Mangle. But I can give a good bet that if she disappeared, it was due to Bonnie._

Bonnie was apparently Foxy's new enemy, and the rest were all trapped under his spell.

Foxy opened the door, and found Golden and Freddy still comforting Chica. But he walked right past, and looked at himself in the mirror. Something he noticed was that the mirror was cracked, all the way across horizontally. But he ignored it, and looked at himself. His own eye's were black with white pupil's. _What happened to us? We have all changed in one way or another. All except Bonnie, who doesn't want anything to do with us._

When Foxy looked at his friends through the mirror. There was another shape within the group, and none of them noticed. The purple bunny just sat in between all of them.

_You will never escape me Foxy. You know that, don't you? You always followed me, as I always followed _you.

Foxy blinked, and Bonnie was gone.

_Foxy's Memory_

Foxy walked around the building, and he knew someone was following him. The cold wind stirred through the vents. The moon outside was full. Foxy didn't know who was following him, but he thought it was probably Golden.

So Foxy decided to figure it out.

Foxy took a quick turn to the security office, and checked the camera's. Nothing was happening while Foxy searched the camera's. But one thing did catch his eye. Something was in the west wing to the security office. But it was so far back, into the darkness, that Foxy couldn't exactly see _what_ it was.

Then he moved out the door, and walked down the west wing.

Nothing appeared.

Nothing moved.

Nothing happened.

The force he felt following him was gone.

As if it was never there.

Foxy started to talk to Freddy after an hour of listening to Chica crying.

"Freddy, do you know anything about Bonnie?" He asked.

Freddy pondered the question for about a minute, then shook his head. "After the fire from that restaurant, I haven't seen or heard from him. Why?"

Foxy noticed Golden had one eye over towards the conversation, but Foxy ignored it. _I'll speak to him later_, Foxy thought to himself.

"I may know what happened to him," Foxy said. "Bonnie is here, in the attraction. with us." Foxy took a deep breath, something he was not used to doing. Nervousness racked his head. _What will Freddy think of my encounter with Bonnie?_ "I may have seen him," Freddy looked to the ground.

"When?" Was all Freddy could say.

"An hour or so ago," Foxy said. "I don't think he's here to be a friend." Freddy's eyes met Foxy's for a second, but looked into the mirror. "He isn't here to be a friend, he is here as our enemy. Bonnie told me so. He even planned out certain things from the very beginning. Remember the picture we took back at the old restaurant?" Freddy nodded, still seemingly dumbfounded. "I got a certain copy of it, the one that shows the true Bonnie." Foxy pulled out his pocket watch, and opened the hidden compartment. Pulling out the picture of Bonnie, as he still looked evil, and handed it to Freddy.

Freddy just paused, not able to speak. The urge to scream was probably stronger than ever, now knowing that Bonnie wasn't who they thought he was.

"Freddy, Bonnie is-"

"Shut up!" Freddy shouted. His voice not shaking at all, even though he himself was.

Foxy stayed sitting, mouth only a little opening. Chica had stopped her crying already, and Golden was just looking over. His eye's a blank stare, that even though Foxy got used to it, the stare itself was creepy enough. Golden didn't seem happy at the events, in fact…

He seemed sad at Freddy's anger.

"Just… shut up…" Foxy saw a tear drop from Freddy's eye. "I… How could he? He never…" Freddy mumbled on, and he knew the evidence was piled too high. Freddy trusted Foxy when Foxy had said that he met Bonnie. How Bonnie shared the memories. All the memories that stockpiled until the evil was so high, that maybe Bonnie isn't able to control himself anymore.

The evil in the building was rising, and it was aiming at six animatronics.

Mangle, who was already taken.

Golden, who was now part of the animatronic gang against the evil supernatural beings that haunted them all.

Chica, who seemed to have only just gotten here, and very slowly getting over her fright.

Freddy, who was now in a state of anger and denial.

And Foxy himself, who seemed to be the only sane one within the group. Even Golden had his quirks.

But Foxy still had hope.

If he didn't, then they would all probably die anyway. And now all the supernatural forces have gathered, the good and the bad. The honest and the dishonest. The brave and the cowardly.

The courageous and the intimidating.

With only hope, Foxy was all that remained to truly fight the darkness that held them all within the cradle. The building, it's bed.

The walls were it's cage.


	17. Rising Evil

_Evil is everywhere._

_Evil is everything._

_One day, evil will win._

_Whether the heroes of the story like it or not._

The guard was back, and he wasn't afraid this time. Foxy noticed this, and now he must warn him off. Make him leave, because if he didn't, he might see something.

Balloon Boy's laugh echoed in the dark halls.

_I swear, if he plays that one more time…_

A loud scream came from the office and when Foxy peeked inside, Balloon Boy had entered the room. _Balloon Boy?_

Balloon Boy did the exact same thing Freddy did, and basically almost made Nathan crap himself. Nathan quickly got up again, and turned to his left, and started the system reboot. Balloon Boy seemed to have taken out the ventilation.

Foxy tried to warn Nathan, but his voice stopped.

_I'm the monster here._

_Not Springtrap._

Bonnie's voice entered his head. It was there, and it was now going to follow him.

_Nathan is useless, if he lives, you will have done nothing. If he dies, you still will have done nothing. Our horror story is ending, very, very soon._

Foxy backed away, and noticed Nathan was going a little bit insane. When Foxy turned his head toward the hall, he saw Springtrap. In his surprise, he shouted towards Nathan "Run!" Nathan took the chance the instant he saw Springtrap, and ran out the door. Hearing it close with a slam, he heard Springtrap behind him.

"Oh, Foxy!" He shouted. "You're next!" Springtrap bolted after Foxy, who just side-stepped the animatronic. Sticking his foot out to trip Springtrap. The ploy worked, and Springtrap was on the floor, dazed.

"I don't fear _you_ Springtrap. You are no longer the monster everyone thought you were." Foxy walked down the hall, and his final words to Springtrap at that moment was, "Bonnie is."

_Everything will be irrelevant, when I close my jaws down on you… Foxy._

Foxy listened to Bonnie. Even though he knew Bonnie was his enemy, he still felt happy knowing that he survived the fire. That Bonnie survived anything for that matter.

But it was only the fact that Bonnie was always his enemy that bothered him.

They never had a friendship.

They were now enemies.

Foxy walked into the kitchen, satisfied that he was able to drive the guard away. Or that Springtrap did for that matter.

Golden was sitting by the mirror, looking a little tired.

Freddy sat next to Chica, who had stopped crying and was actually _smiling_ for once. They were laughing, and so Foxy left them in peace, walking over to Golden.

"Hey, Golden," Foxy greeted him. Although, with everything bad going on, everyone seemed to have a good time. _That's good, without some happiness around here, I was probably going to go crazy… I was just going to hope that I didn't go insane…_

Golden didn't give a smile, but only nodded. Just to let Foxy know he heard.

"Foxy," Golden said. "There is something I wanted to ask." Foxy lifted his hook to let Golden know to continue. Golden sighed, then asked, "What keeps you going? What drives you to just keep going past all that's happened? After Bonnie, if I was in your position, I would probably go insane just after that. I probably would've gone insane during the restaurant days…" Golden's voice trailed off.

Foxy didn't really know how to answer the question. He never truly pondered why he was still sane. In fact, if anything, he shouldn't be awake. Foxy should've just died back at the old restaurant. "It's the fact that I have hope, is how I stay sane," Foxy heard himself saying. Even though it may not be true.

Golden just looked at the mirror, at himself. Freddy and Chica still laughing away at one of Freddy's stories from the old restaurant. But Golden sigh's were the only thing that was heard by himself.

"This place is growing in evil, something else is here. I can feel it," Golden said. Foxy nodded in agreement because he felt it to. That feeling that the building is just going to suffocate you in evil. "Foxy," Golden continued, "I don't think we will survive this time."

Foxy knew Golden was being sincere, because the feel of being around him just changed. Even though Golden was a supernatural animatronic anyway, he didn't want this battle to start, or even happen. He wanted it to be over.

Foxy nodded, and before he left, Golden touched his head.

"Wait-"

_Golden's Memory_

"-just a second, what do you mean, 'you don't need my service's anymore'?" Golden said. "I'm one of your best! You can't just ditch me!"

In front of Golden, was the puppet and Springtrap. Each was smiling an evil smile.

(This was the time when they dropped me, when I changed…)

"Don't worry Golden, you still will have some use. I just need your soul," the puppet whispered the last sentence.

So Golden ran in fear. Fear for his soul and his very life at stake just because he failed thirty years ago. He kept running until he realized Springtrap was in front of him. Then he stopped, and when he did, he tried to turn around.

A hand shot directly into his chest, and Golden felt his very soul being touched. It was being grabbed. He breathed out, "No," and grabbed at the puppet's arm. The one that had grabbed his soul. And he tried to find a way to let the marionette let go.

Springtrap walked up to Golden, staring deep into Golden's eye's. "Golden, you fool. You will lose no matter what!" Golden remembered something, who Springtrap really was. But he couldn't say anything as Springtrap ripped Golden's arm away from the puppet. The puppets head moved down a little to show his gratitude, and pulled out Golden's soul.

The soul was gray, and the puppet looked at it with happiness unseen by Golden before. The laugh echoed in his head.

_This must be how Foxy felt when I-_

But Golden never finished the thought, and he felt pain shoot through the entire animatronic suit. He thought that losing his soul meant losing his actual life. But this was different. He still possessed the animatronic suit.

_Am I the animatronic now-?_

The thought was unfinished as another shot of pain went through the body again. When he looked up, the puppet and Springtrap were walking away, laughing. Golden caught Springtrap's eye as they left, closing the door on him. Two more bolts of pain went through his right leg and left arm.

_Need to find… _Another bolt of pain. _Foxy… Two souls… Maybe he will help me!_

More pain.

Then Golden had sent his telepathic message, hoping it was strong enough that Foxy would hear it. Then, with the last of his pouring strength, he activated his teleportation technique. Where he had appeared in front of Foxy.

_I don't think he is going to help me…_

Golden felt himself begin to fade away. He felt time and space collapse around him, and then Foxy did it. He shoved his phantom hook into his body, and ripped out his first soul. Then shoved the ball of light directly into Golden.

_What word do I use to describe this?_ Golden thought, looking at Foxy's unconscious body. _Gratitude…_

Foxy was in the real world again, and he thought he could still feel the bolts of pain for a second. Then, realizing it was over, he looked over to Golden. Foxy felt bad for the guy.

_Trustworthy? After what I just witnesses, yes. Do I forgive him? I don't think I can answer that question yet._

Golden then went back into his sitting position again, and beckoned Freddy over. Freddy noticed and promised he would be back. So Foxy went and sat next to Chica. Another memory rose from the depths of his mind.

_Foxy's Memory_

Foxy remembered the dream very well. The truck, the move. It all seemed so _real_. But Bonnie ripped Foxy from that dream when he burned down the building. The pocket watch started and stopped at that time.

(But this memory, it isn't that, now is it?)

Foxy was definitely dreaming, and he dreamed a nightmare.

Golden was directly in front of him, and he was screaming and laughing all at the same time. His golden suit was a little darker-

(Like the one now…)

and he was definitely in pain. A pain he never felt before, and he was laughing his mask off. Something different was happening.

Another scream came in, and Foxy realized it was Freddy. Freddy was burned-

(Like he is now…)

-and he was laughing as well. Each of their laughs weren't evil, they were confident. Something was happening…

Foxy awoke in Pirate's Cove with a start, and looked over to the curtain, which was now fluttering like it was windy.

There was no wind.

Foxy sat next to Chica, and they shared what they knew about their pasts. Chica only remembered that her past life was when she used to go to the Freddy Fazbear's restaurant. But nothing specific, it was just a blur.

Then she didn't speak, and Foxy quickly changed the subject.

"Is Freddy doing okay?" He asked, concerned about Freddy, but also concerned about the relationship. Chica only nodded and smiled a little bit. Foxy then stood up, and felt the supernatural forces change.

The door slammed open, making a dent on the wall where the doorknob hit.

"Hello, _friends_."


	18. March of the Returned

_They will march…_

_And they won't stop until they are all dead…_

Foxy turned in surprise, and saw the purple animatronic before anyone else. Bonnie had entered the room, and his eye's were pure red with hatred. His composure was a different matter though. He looked like he had just made a great deal, and had his hands behind his back.

Bonnie's voice echoed in the room.

"It looks like none of you will survive tomorrow night," Bonnie smiled. "Especially Foxy over there! He looks like he is just _shaking_ in his tattered and burned body!" Foxy was shaking, he was afraid. Afraid of what Bonnie has become.

Afraid that he never knew who Bonnie really was.

"The puppet and I met each other again. It looks like the plan is finished. Kill that Nathan Schmidt security guard, and then take care of you guys. But Foxy, I want to speak with you and Golden real quick. Just you two," Bonnie's smile was even creepier due to the lightning effects the room gave him. "Come on, I won't bite."

Golden stood up, and Freddy grabbed his shoulder. Urging Golden to not go with Bonnie, and Foxy was starting to have thoughts.

_What is Bonnie's plan? This doesn't seem right, but if Golden and I go together… We can defend ourselves._

Foxy nodded, and Golden nudged Freddy off him. Foxy heard him whisper, "It's fine… I will be back soon."

Golden nodded to Foxy, and they walked out the door with Bonnie. Something about him seemed off in the way he walked, like he was _limping_.

"So boys," Bonnie started, but before he continued, Foxy spoke first.

"Get to the point, Bonnie." Foxy didn't feel right speaking to Bonnie as if he was an enemy, but he would have to get used to it.

Bonnie gave a fresh smile. "So, Foxy, I know you noticed my limp. You could always notice the little things. This limp is from when I tried taking you girlfriend of sorts." Then he touched both their heads, with only just two fingers.

"Enter my world!"

_Bonnie's Memory_

Someone was crawling through the vents, but Bonnie already knew who it was. Mangle was crawling away from Springtrap, quickly to.

When Bonnie saw the white crawling through the outside of the vent, still a little burned on the edges, he knew he had his chance. _I will get my revenge on Foxy… Let's start now._ So Bonnie walked over to Mangle, and then when she looked up, he quickly grabbed her. Making sure to place his hands directly on one of her legs and one hand on her neck, he crawled back through the vent. Mangle couldn't move, and Bonnie knew he had won.

Bonnie then found his hidden trap door near the exit where Springtrap usually lies in wait. He opened the trap door and went down, careful not to make any sudden movements. Mangle was unconscious by the time he got to the bottom of the steps, and he placed handcuffs all over her body so that she would stay still.

(Mangle is going to die soon… FOXY!)

Foxy couldn't think, he couldn't move his mouth or body. He was completely still, and Golden only looked at him, but quickly turned back to Bonnie threateningly. Golden held an attacking stance, but wasn't there long when Bonnie just put his hands directly onto Goldens mask, directly through any defense Golden had.

"So that's how you're still alive…" Bonnie said curiously. "It's a wonder Foxy hasn't died yet though. Unless… That would make sense. Two souls. One he gave to you, and the other he kept. So," Bonnie continued, turning toward Foxy while Golden stood, frozen as ice. "How did you do it? How do you keep living? She will die soon anyway, so why don't you crawl in your little mind and-"

Bonnie wasn't able to finish before Foxy shoved his phantom hook directly into Bonnie's face mask. When Bonnie didn't react quick enough, Foxy pulled hard, and ripped off the mask entirely. Rage blinded Foxy and he kept attacking the stunned Bonnie. Screaming only the simple words, "Die! Die! _Die_!"

Golden was to join the fray, until Bonnie disappeared from sight as Foxy was about to shove his hook into Bonnie's arm. Completely missing.

Bonnie reappeared behind both Golden and Foxy.

"I thought you learned Foxy. Learned about the soul control thing that you had and defeated Bonbon with." Bonnie was just taunting now. "It seems some can forget they can do _magical_ things!" Sarcasm was clearly heard in Bonnie's already deep voice. "But then again," Bonnie said, serious this time. "It is highly possible that because you are only a ghost from your former past, you don't have that ability anymore." Bonnie walked down the hall, fading into the misty darkness.

Foxy's thoughts were still filled with rage and loss. He knew where Mangle was, and he knew how to get her out. But he was going to need help. Lots of it.

Foxy walked into the kitchen, and looked at himself in the mirror. His eye's were black with a red center, almost like he had acquired his target.

It reminded him of when he attacked Freddy that day, when Freddy declared that the guards needed to die for letting _them_ die.

But that wasn't what Foxy wanted.

His new ideals were different.

The puppet needed to die.

Bonnie needed to die.

Springtrap needed to die.

Each one was going to die, whether they like it or not.

"Listen up!" Foxy heard himself say. Freddy, Chica, and Golden turned to him. "We are four, soon to be five, if we are able to go get Mangle and get back. Alive." Foxy turned around from the mirror, and lifted his hook. "Who wants to come with me to save a valued member?"

Freddy lifted his left hand.

Chica hesitated, but after a couple seconds, she lifted hers as well.

Golden did as well.

Freddy smiled, "Aye, Cap'n!"

Foxy liked the change of tune with Freddy, and he told them his plan.

Foxy and Golden travelled towards the vent where they know Bonnie took Mangle. They were going to follow Bonnie's path through the vents and find out where it actually leads. For all they knew, Bonnie created a fake memory. It wasn't impossible.

Foxy tasked Chica and Freddy to distract Springtrap while they searched. As they knew that if Bonnie's shared memory served correct, they would come out near Springtrap. Right next to the exit, and then they would find the trap door. Afterwards, they would free Mangle, and then stop Springtrap from destroying Freddy if they needed help, then head back to the kitchen area.

After a few minutes, they came up on the other side, and found the trap door. Foxy could hear loud banging as Springtrap chased Chica and Freddy around. _Not much time left,_ Foxy thought to himself. But he opened the trap door, and walked down the long steps.

Foxy heard moaning from downstairs, and when he entered the room, two things were waiting for him.

Bonnie stood by Mangle with some sort of sickle.

The puppet was in the background, smiling a very nice and evil looking smile.

The pain was too great…

It was all over, he had won. She wasn't going to survive long.

Then she heard a small gasp, her name echoed in her head.

"Mangle!" The gasp had exclaimed.

_I recognize that voice…_ Mangle thought to herself. _Is it… Foxy?_

Mangle struggled to open her eyes to the blinding light above her. Her eye's finally adjusting to the light, she realized there were four shadows in the room. Bonnie, being the first and her captor. Freddy and Foxy at the entrance of the room, and Foxy met her eye's. Something was behind her table that she laid on, which slightly slanted toward the entrance. But Mangle, even in her tired state of mind, was able to tell that it was the puppet.

_Foxy…_

Bonnie's voice echoed throughout the room, and held the sickle dangerously close to her wires. "Don't come any closer, Foxy," He said. "I give you one chance, the same offer I made to little miss over here," and he leaned the sickle dangerously closer.

_No…_

"I offer up that I will let you live, if you kill Golden." Mangle could barely make out Bonnie's smile, but she could see it. Everything was still a little blurry. When she turned back to Foxy, she noticed he was actually contemplating it. Something in his eye's and his shaking body. "Go on," Bonnie said, "I'm getting a little impatient." But Mangle knew better, Bonnie was actually _enjoying_ this. Enjoying what he was doing to Foxy.

The pain Mangle felt eventually subsided, and she could see again. But her mouth barely worked, and when she caught Foxy's eye again, she slowly shook her head. Foxy noticed, and she saw that one tear hit his eye. Then Foxy nodded, and Golden took a step back.

Mangle quickly unbolted a slight screw in her left arm, and silently went to open the lock. With the pain gone, she could be able to escape and stop Foxy from doing something stupid.

She quickly unlocked her brace, and swung her left arm directly into Bonnie's arm, crushing it, and he dropped the sickle. Mangle picked it up and shoved it directly into Bonnie's chest. Then was able to use the sickle to destroy the other locks. Standing and going into her normal form, and not her spider-type form. She stood at six foot nine, just two inches below Foxy.

Then she took the sickle and went after the puppet. But when she swung, the puppet was already behind her. The puppet's voice was loud in her ears, and everyone else heard it to.

"Oh, you have been one naughty girl."

Mangle felt herself get shoved into the wall, and her body was almost like jelly. The sickle then was stuck directly onto her leg, and pain shot up.

"No!" Foxy shouted, the plan was going unexpected, and he watched as Mangle was kicked by the puppet into the wall. _I was going to try to get closer to Bonnie!_ Foxy didn't have time to think, only act.

So he bolted at Bonnie, and shoved the purple mascot directly into the wall. Golden then grabbed Bonnie and kept him on the wall.

Foxy then ran for the puppet, who loomed over Mangle like a predator who just caught their prey. The puppet disappeared before Foxy hit him, and his voice echoed all the way around.

"You can't touch me unless I want you to."

Foxy ignored the puppet, and leaned down to Mangle. Mangle did a little animatronic cough, and Foxy grabbed the handle to the sickle. He pulled it out, and lifted Mangle up. "Come on, Mangle," Foxy whispered. "You're going to be okay."

_It's my fault…_

Golden then lost his balance as faceless Bonnie disappeared from sight, and left them alone. "Foxy," Golden said, "Were you actually-"

"No," Foxy answered quickly. "I had a plan. But Mangle did something unsuspecting. Let's get out of here."


	19. Storm

Foxy was carrying Mangle when they walked out of the trap door entrance. The one thing they noticed was that Freddy and Chica were actually _fighting_ Springtrap. Fists were flying and both sides seem to be at a standoff. Springtrap seemed tired from overworking his abilities and Freddy and Chica were tired from trying to hit Springtrap.

Foxy took a glance at a clock on the wall.

It was only 4:35.

"Golden-" Foxy was about to say something before Golden dashed in to help Freddy and Chica. Springtrap, realizing that reinforcements were coming, ran into a different hall. _Coward_, Foxy thought. Then he ran towards the kitchen with Mangle in his arms. Mangle was completely unconscious at this point.

Opening the door to the kitchen area, he placed Mangle onto the counter where Golden and Freddy had placed him before. And he grabbed a chair, and sat by Mangle. Golden, Freddy, and Chica walked in, proud of themselves for defeating Springtrap. They were celebrating, and Foxy knew he should let them have their fun.

"Guys, stop," Foxy said quietly. They each heard him fine.

"Why?" Chica asked.

"Because we haven't won yet," Foxy said, a little louder this time. "We only got rid of Springtrap temporarily, and the puppet and Bonnie are missing. The only reason we were able to get Bonnie was because Mangle surprised him. The only reason you were able to defeat Springtrap was a two on one situation. We need to all stick together this time, because I don't think that next time, we will all escape alive…" Foxy voiced out the last words very grimly.

Chica and Freddy frowned, but Golden nodded in agreement. "He is right guys," Golden voiced out. "Next time, we have to be ready to be attacked or attacking full on. They won't let all of us escape next time." Then, looking over to Mangle, and then glancing back at Foxy, he said, "Especially Foxy. They want me dead, and they tried to get Foxy to do it."

Foxy stood up, and started to grab pieces of metal around the room. After finding about six bolts and two pieces of sheet metal that were cut into four inch squares, he used his hook to start repairing Mangle's ripped leg. He screwed in the two metal pieces by twisting the hook until the bolts and screws went all the way through.

An alarm sounded. Not an actual warning alarm, but an alarm from the security office that signaled it was six a.m.

A Few Night's Later

Foxy never really knew what day it was, but the guard didn't come back for another night. Not since they all scared the man.

Mangle was back in working condition, and was able to move with less limp within her step now. Foxy still felt the love he always had, and he didn't really know what to do. Mangle didn't seem to avoid him, but sometimes, when they talked, he noticed a little glint of sadness within her eye's. That same sadness that always haunted him when she was scrapped during the restaurant's final days.

And Foxy found himself remembering that dream that he was moving to a new location, and waking up to the fire. The fire that burned down the entire building and probably shut down the actual chain of restaurants as far as he knew.

Golden went out to see if he could ever spot Springtrap and the others, but he only spotted Springtrap himself. Who seemed to stay in his hallway without really moving much. Bonnie and the puppet had disappeared.

Freddy and Chica just stayed in the kitchen, always with one another and Foxy helped Mangle move around. So to them, this was just a break from all the fighting. Until they heard the lightning outside, which scared each of them out of their wits.

Golden jumped when the first crack was heard, as did Chica, Freddy, and Mangle. Foxy just sat still, because he knew this was the last night. Whether they lived or not wasn't going to change. But this was the night that everything would change.

"Everybody," Foxy said, standing, "It's time. The puppet, Bonnie, and Springtrap will fail. _Tonight!_" Freddy and Golden nodded in agreement while Mangle went into her spider form to attach to the ceiling and listen to anything coming. Foxy appreciated Mangle's help a lot. "That storm is our calling! We will prevail, as one, and not as five."

Each animatronic smiled at the thought of being free from the puppet's advance. As well as getting rid of the murderer and getting rid of the betrayer. Freddy's main goal was to rid of the betrayer. Chica's main goal was to just help get rid of all three. Mangle's goal was to kill the betrayer. Golden's goal was to kill the puppet.

Foxy's goal…

Was to keep his friends alive, no matter the cost.

"I propose that tonight, we fight," Freddy said. "Do a straight-up frontal attack, and beat them down!" Each animatronic nodded in agreement, and Foxy agreed as well. No other plan would work, because the puppet would know their plans all too well. It doesn't matter, because Foxy knew that Bonnie gave Golden and him the memory for the purpose of getting him into the hidden room to get Mangle. The only part that didn't go according to Bonnie's plan was Mangle coming up and attacking him.

"Then let's get ready!" Foxy shouted.

Everyone started talking to one another, and Mangle jumped from the ceiling, transforming into her more humanoid-fox form. "Seems you got some followers ready to die for the sake of this cause." She smiled and hugged Foxy. Foxy hadn't felt her warmth in some time, and he hugged her back.

_It's been so long… I'm sorry for everything that has happened Mangle…_

Golden walked towards Foxy as Mangle walked away, planting one kiss on Foxy's nose. "I still want to say something," Golden said. "I am still very sorry for everything that happened between us, and I have a proposal. I want to start over as friends if we make it out of this alive."

Foxy smiled, "_when_, Golden. Not _if_. I think I can agree, because you seem like a nice guy when you aren't hungry for power." Golden nodded, and walked away. Freddy and Chica walked over to Foxy, holding their animatronic hands together.

"Thank you," Freddy and Chica said in unision. Then Freddy continued, "It may not be much, but I have something for you. A good memory you may want to keep." At first, Foxy thought Freddy was going to share an actual memory, but instead, Freddy reached into a small broken hole in his left arm. He pulled out a picture, "For you," He said.

Foxy lifted the picture so that he could see it, and realized it was Pirate's Cove. The original Pirate's Cove from the restaurant. The purple curtain, and the dark inside. It was a picture taken from the camera view that the security guard used to look through when defending himself from the crazed, bloodthirsty animatronics.

"Thank you," Foxy said. He let the happiness show, and he put the picture into his pocket watch. Then he went to the mirror while each animatronic gathered by the door.

Foxy stared directly into his own, white pupil.

Each of the animatronics called him by name, and he quit looking at himself, and walked towards the door. Towards what could be life and death.

Opening the door, Foxy and the rest walked out, and went towards Springtrap. They found him lying in wait, and they attacked, all in unison. Springtrap quickly jumped back, surprised, and shouted, "Come!"

The puppet appeared behind them, and Bonnie appeared from the trap door stairs.

They were surrounded, and Freddy stepped in front of Foxy. "I'll hold Bonnie off until you guys can take care of the puppet and Springtrap." Freddy noticed the fear that Foxy emitted. "Don't worry," He comforted, "I'll be fine. Just don't be too long."

Springtrap, Bonnie, and the puppet all voiced in unison.

"After this final stand, only one soul survivor will remain. Our little horror story is going to end!"

Then Springtrap rushed into Chica and Golden. Mangle and Foxy were faced with the puppet, and Freddy was standing in front of Bonnie.

_Let the final battle begin, good luck, everyone. _Foxy thought as the puppet rushed him.


	20. The Final Battle

_The final battle has begun…_

_And now, good and evil are at a standstill…_

_One beating the other…_

_Then the other makes a comeback…_

_There will be a winner…_

Foxy blocked the puppet's arm with his left hand, and shoved the hook directly into the white mask. A tiny crack formed, and the puppet backed off a few meters. It stared at Foxy and Mangle with pure anger, whatever was in it's eye's let Foxy know it wasn't happy.

Foxy nodded toward Mangle, who jumped towards the ceiling and clung to it. They advanced on the puppet and trapped him into a corner. Foxy could feel his soul start to change.

_This feels familiar…_

But Foxy didn't dwell on the thought and jumped at the puppet, who had disappeared, and reappeared behind Mangle. Mangle expected this and swung with one claw directly into the puppets skinny body. The puppet wasn't expecting the attack, and disappeared again.

The puppet was able to teleport and brought himself towards the wall. The puppet was wheezing very loudly. He couldn't breathe, which seemed weird to Foxy. His enemy was brought to his knees, and he walked up to the puppet to finish the job.

That was when he heard Freddy yell out across the hallway. Mangle told Foxy to go, and Foxy did, trusting Mangle to take care of the puppet.

Foxy noticed that Bonnie was trying to rip Freddy to shreds, and Foxy charged, giving a battle cry that could be heard from just about anywhere in the world. Shoving Bonnie off Freddy, and dazing Bonnie for a short period. When Foxy looked down, Freddy was damaged far beyond repair. Then he heard Freddy moan.

"I'm not making it," Freddy whispered. "The light has already entered my eye's. Here…" Freddy then grabbed Foxy's hook and pulled it toward his chest.

_No,_ Foxy thought, shedding two tears. _Not like this…_

Foxy felt his hook latch onto Freddy's soul. His child's soul was connected to his hook now. "Take it… Use it wisely…" Freddy closed his black and white eye's.

Foxy felt the rage, and shoved Freddy's soul within him.

_I am Freddy now… I can feel the rage that Freddy felt way back then. I have his memories, and some of the darkness he always carried with him…_

Bonnie then was back up, and advanced on Foxy. "So you have taken Freddy's soul, and have claimed it as your own. Does your's need catering to? I can help you with that, so join Freddy _in the afterlife_!" Bonnie rushed forward quickly, and Foxy dodged Bonnie's fist quickly.

"You are going to fail Bonnie, and I'm going to make sure that if I take anyone out, it's you!" Foxy shouted. Then he shoved his hook within Bonnie's glowing red eye, right where his mask would've protected it. But the only thing left of Bonnie's face, was the wires and endoskeleton.

Foxy then did a hard swing with his left fist and slammed it into Bonnie's side. Then he kicked Bonnie toward the hallway towards the security office. Then Foxy turned around.

_That will buy me a couple minutes to deal with-_

Foxy's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Chica's broken body on the floor.

_No!_

Foxy ran towards Chica, who was slowly closing her eye's. She was barely speaking, and she asked one thing. "Foxy… Will you take my soul…?" Her voice was cracking and she coughed. Golden was defending himself in the background, and Mangle was fighting the puppet again. Bonnie was still dazed, and slowly getting up.

Foxy nodded. _Two in only a couple minutes…_ More rage, and he pushed his hook into Chica until he felt her soul. Grabbing it, he heard Chica say, "Thank you for everything…" She was completely dead when her eye's closed.

The rage was building to the boiling point. Two dead. His two oldest friends. Then he heard Bonnie start to sing.

"Two left from the original four… Time to die Foxy, and leave me alone!" Bonnie rushed Foxy again. But Foxy felt his soul start building, as if pieces of a puzzle were all fitting together. Then Foxy turned around and grabbed Bonnie, using Bonnie's momentum to throw him towards Springtrap. The attack worked, and Bonnie landed on Springtrap.

Springtrap and Bonnie got up, and the puppet was gone. When Foxy looked over, he realized Mangle ran towards him. She was smiling, and nodded to confirm that the puppet was dead.

Mangle told Foxy to go help Freddy, and that she would deal with the puppet.

But the puppet surprised her when it attacked her from behind. Knocking her to the floor, and when she looked up, the skinny figure seemed more threatening. She attacked with all her might, and thoughts crowded her mind.

_You don't love Foxy._

_Just betray them already._

_They don't deserve life._

_It would be so much easier._

_Can't you just learn to hate?_

_Hate them all!_

But Mangle knew the puppet's tricks. The puppet tried to do the same thing to her when Bonnie captured her. She thought past them, and listened to her real thoughts.

_I love Foxy._

_Betrayal is the worst thing a person can do._

_They deserve their lives to be lived in peace._

_It would be easy, but life isn't easy. Neither is death._

_Learn to hate? I already did._

_I hate you…_

The puppet moved it's face towards a different lighting position, and it looked a little afraid. Two sounds bursted in air, each just a bolt of lightning that was happening outside.

"I won't betray Foxy, not again!" Mangle then shoved one claw and sliced the puppet directly in half. The puppet disappeared, and Mangle turned towards Foxy, who had put his hook into Chica and took out a bright light, and shoved it into himself. Mangle could see Foxy's rage start to build, and she walked over to him as they looked at Springtrap and Bonnie.

Foxy watched as Springtrap and Bonnie stood straight up. They each smiled, until they realized that the puppet was dead. Springtrap smiled wider, and Bonnie just frowned. The puppet was obviously part of his plan, and something was going to go wrong. But then Bonnie gave a sly smile that almost made Foxy worry that he kept going with the plan.

Bonnie rushed into Golden first, as did Springtrap, and they attacked him in such a quick fashion, he was on the floor before Foxy could react. Springtrap then attacked Foxy and Mangle, who were paying attention mainly to Bonnie. Springtrap body slammed Foxy and kicked Mangle into the wall, denting it.

Then Foxy looked at Springtrap, who held a little fear in his eyes.

"With that fear I see Springtrap, you would think you were seeing a ghost!" Foxy shouted as he kicked Springtrap off of him. He was enjoying the fight in some way. It was a little fun, and he was able to kick the killer's but in hand to hand combat.

But he also had to worry about Golden and Mangle...


	21. Burns in the Horror Attraction

Foxy waited for Springtrap to come at him while Golden and Mangle were occupied with Bonnie. He wanted to finish this quick, or else he would have to fight Bonnie alone. Foxy didn't seem to trust that Golden and Mangle could defeat Bonnie by themselves. So Foxy just wanted Springtrap dead.

Foxy jumped towards Springtrap, and was able to slice his hook onto Springtrap's hand and threw him directly into the wall. Springtrap hit the wall, creating a large dent, and was up in an instant, fist hitting Foxy directly in the chest. Foxy could feel the pressure, and the major part of all the pain seemed to be numbed. So Foxy retaliated, and was able to kick Springtrap into the hallways.

The dark hallways seemed to give life to Springtrap, and he came back out, screaming a harsh cry that hurt Foxy's ears. But Foxy powered through the sound, and launched himself out of the way of Springtrap. His body was completely rejuvenated again, and the pain was completely gone.

_We can heal you, you worry about the fighting…_

Foxy jumped a little in surprise at Freddy's voice entering his head. But he ignored it. He was glad that he would still be able to hear Freddy's voice at some time after his death.

Then Foxy noticed that Springtrap was wheezing, and he took the chance. Springtrap's eye's began to grow dark, and Foxy launched his hook directly into Springtraps eye. Which exploded in red liquid. Springtrap screamed and Foxy threw him into the floor. Springtrap was covering the eye that Foxy had hit and his hand was covered in blood. Foxy only looked at his phantom hook to see it was covered in blood.

Soon, Springtrap retreated into the darkness, crawling away and letting out harsh cries of pain.

_One down, one to go-_

Golden shouted from across the hallway. When Foxy went to look, he saw a yellow body flying into view. Golden was on the ground, and he was coughing. Foxy ran to him.

_NO! NOT HIM TOO!_

Everything was happening too fast, and as he crouched above Golden, he realized Golden was staring at him. But not at him truly, at something _inside_ him.

"I understand," Golden whispered, and he used his hand to grab Foxy's hook. Foxy knew what was coming next, and he allowed Golden to guide his hook towards his chest. "Sometimes… sometimes one shouldn't remember." Golden's last sentence was a little cryptic, but Foxy ignored it. He felt the hook attach to his old soul, which inhabited Golden, and he ripped it out. Shoving the hook in his own body. "Goodbye, Foxy, Cap'n says hi."

Which that, Golden disappeared. His body fading away faster each second. Until finally, he wasn't in reality. The real Golden died some time ago, but Foxy's old soul would always remind him of Golden's misgivings. His anger, his evil, and his opinion. Afterwards, his equality, his kindness, his compassion to seek those who wronged him.

Foxy stood up, and walked towards Bonnie. Who was waiting for him within the dark hallways.

_I carry those who have fallen…_

Mangle was on the ceiling, waiting for an open attack when Foxy walked in on them.

What happened next pissed off Foxy.

While Mangle was distracted the instantaneous second she looked at him, Bonnie jumped up, faster than the lightning outside, and threw her into the tables. Foxy was quick though, and was able to catch Mangle before her leg was sliced clean off by the edge of the table. Which was highly plausible at the speed she was going. At the least, the damage to her leg would have totaled her leg. Rendering it unusable.

_I will always protect you…_

Foxy produced a few tears, and then turned to Bonnie as Mangle attached herself to the ceiling again. Bonnie's face showed no signs, since he didn't have one.

_No one will be able to hurt you with me around…_

Foxy walked forward, just normally. Like he was taking a casual stroll.

_Anyone who touches you in any wrong-doing way, is going to die._

Foxy remembered that Mangle told him not to worry so much, back in the restaurant. _This time is different…_ Foxy thought. _This one deserves to die, but not because what he has done to you. It's because he betrayed his only real friends._

Then Foxy jumped forward, pouncing on Bonnie. _Ironic_, Foxy thought, _the bunnies are the ones that hop… But then again, Fox's are the one's that make the final kill by pouncing. Now it's predator versus prey._

Bonnie hopped to the side, and Foxy dodged one blow that would have probably blown a circuit, if he had most of them of course.

The purple animatronic wasn't smiling, Foxy could tell. There was something else, but Bonnie himself wasn't happy. That was when Bonnie disappeared in the darkness. Only to reappear behind Foxy and kick him to the wall. Foxy hit nose first and turned around, in a sitting position.

"You ruined my work!" Bonnie shouted. "It was all going according to plan. If only you all hadn't decided tonight was the perfect night to attack, I would have been real happy. One more night was all I needed to finalize it all!" Bonnie the thrust his fist directly into Foxy's stomach, and when Mangle tried to come to the rescue, he just threw her into the arcade machine down the room. "Your brat wasn't something I cared about, I only needed her to delay you! To delay you was all I needed." Bonnie's voice trailed off.

_Let him kill you. It's over…_

Foxy heard Freddy and Chica in synchronization within his head.

_I can't… I can't give up._

Foxy could hardly form his thought's.

_It's okay Foxy, the plan was set from the beginning._

Foxy was confused, but he let the darkness take him. Bonnie kept attacking, and the last thing Foxy saw was Mangle coming from the darkness, her singular left eye was glowing entirely red…

_Foxy!_

Mangle crawled on the roof towards Bonnie, and was just thrown into the darkness like some dead animal. _You won't get him…_

When Mangle got up, she realized Foxy wasn't moving, and the rage bursted from within herself. She blinked, and didn't noticed that her left eye was glowing red. The blood red that usually scared her herself.

Quickly shifting to her humanoid-fox form, she moved swiftly.

She ran towards Bonnie and threw him off Foxy. Bonnie flew into the corner of the wall, and his head smacked the arcade machine on the way down. Then Mangle focused her attention on Foxy, who was slowly disappearing.

Mangle started to cry, and sat next to Foxy as Bonnie seemed to reactivate himself.

_Can I even…_

Foxy's head turned to her, his eye's closed, but he voiced something. "Take my souls… It is the gift I give you…" Mangle only shook her head in disbelief. _Foxy, you can't…_

But Foxy seemed to have read her mind.

"You can… You can continue without me." Foxy lifted his phantom hook, and he opened his left eye to get a good look at Mangle. "It's okay, Mangle…" Then he lifted his face to hers. One last kiss to end it all. She invited his cold touch, and Foxy smoothly pulled out all the souls connected to him. Before she knew it, his phantom hook was in her chest. Mangle felt the cold phantom steel but ignored it, and only hugged Foxy. "You won't be alone…" Foxy said, and faded from existence.

Bonnie was already up, and laughing to Foxy's demise. "Oh, he's dead! Finally," then turning to Mangle, he said, "Now to finish off any witnesses…"

Mangle felt herself change. Not her body, but her soul. It merged with the others, and invited them with soft warmth. She realized something else to, something she hadn't noticed before.

Freddy, Chica, and Foxy's souls weren't the only one's within her. She felt the others. The others she actually knew.

Fazbear, Bonbon, Chica, and even Balloon Boy were all within _her_. She felt them writhe around within her. A feeling most unnatural.

She was gone in an instant and was already slamming Bonnie directly into walls and throwing him into the various arcade machines. Mangle was angry, but she felt peace, serenity. This was the end, and she knew what to do. She didn't have to kill Bonnie, it was Springtrap she needed to get rid of.

So Mangle walked towards the security office and found a lighter. One that was blue with the oily liquid in the casing. The flicked it on, then off again. By the time she got back, Bonnie was limping and swaying from side to side.

"Come back for more?" He asked, although too beaten up to actually back up his own words. "I will kill you for what you guys have done to me-"

"Shut up," Mangle said, and kept walking away. Bonnie limped after her, and didn't realize what she was doing until it was way too late.

Mangle found Springtrap lying down, still writhing in pain from the beating Foxy gave him.

When he looked up, the fear in his only eye was shown fiercely, and the anger and hatred that Springtrap had was completely gone. Replaced only by fear of what Mangle would do.

"You killed them…" Mangle said. "You killed Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. You created this. You created a scenario in which you would witness your own demise. Now," Mangle continued, flicking the lighter on, "you get to die. Again." She dropped the lighter and it exploded in flame. Catching the wiring on Springtrap, which made the fire larger. "Burn."

Bonnie tried to run, but tripped over a few pieces of scrap metal. He couldn't get up, and Mangle sat in front of him.

"You…" Bonnie managed to cough out.

"No, you are the one who helped create this mess as well," Mangle said. "If you just followed Foxy, we wouldn't have been in this predicament. Your anger helped your own demise as well. Now you stay with me and the rest."

"Rest-?" Bonnie asked, and the flames burning the building reached his right leg.

Realization hit his eyes. He knew what Foxy did before he disappeared. "He gave you everything, and you're just going to burn that gift?" Mangle nodded, and heard the voice of Foxy in her head. It was his old voice, from the restaurant days.

_Thank you_…

Mangle didn't answer Foxy. But she heard everyone say thank you in her head. Even the newer models. Fazbear, Chica, and Bonbon sounded happy.

The fire reached Bonnie's body.

"Why?" He asked, clearly feeling the heat.

"Because this war needs to stop. If I continue living, there is a chance that you and the others can come back too. It's time to finish what started so many years ago."

The fire reached Bonnie's head and Mangle stood up. She shoved Bonnie from his shoulders into the fire, and walked directly into the burning, crackling flames.


	22. Epilogue

Nathan stood outside the burned building. It was five a.m that morning when he received a call from the fire department about the fire occurring at Fazbear Entertainment's new attraction. When he heard news of the fire, he drove towards the smoke within the sky. He could see it clearly, and kept going.

By the time he got there, the fire department had already hosed down the building. The only part of the building that survived was the security office. Nathan walked in at six a.m, when the smoke had cleared. Firemen were searching for any ways that the fire could have started. But the only thing in the building that might have caused it was Springtrap, and his probably faulty wiring.

Which, when Nathan actually found the Springtrap suit, he only found the top left portion of the body. The head was partially connected to the left arm through the neck. The site seemed a little gruesome, and the firemen who were there ruled it as the animatronic suit had faulty wiring. The sparks probably caused the fire, and burned the building down.

Nathan walked to the security office, contemplating the situation.

_The animatronics drove me from my job, and I even told Griffin about it. But he didn't believe me, and so I stopped coming. I wasn't going to risk my life for this,_ then Nathan thought, _Was this the fault of Springtrap? Did he do it on purpose?_

Nathan then called Griffin.

"Hey Griffin, you might want to sell what's left." Nathan said, "The building burned down, burning almost everything directly to the ground. Even the-" _Springtrap_ "-animatronic you found was burned. The only thing left was my office," Griffin agreed, although Nathan could tell he was pissed. Griffin asked what was left. "Just a box of random animatronic parts. The ones you deemed cosplay, those ones."

"Fine," Griffin said. "Find a public auction or something and sell them off. I need time to think about what to do. See you later, man." With that, Griffin hung up the phone.

_He is probably pissed at all that cash he spent on Springtrap. And not to mention all the art, arcade machines, and vintage telephone calls were all very expensive for the company…_ Nathan thought as he walked away from the scene.

_Nathan, it's far from over._


End file.
